Vive la Revolution!
by unofficialDuck
Summary: Takes place between chapters 263 and 264. No matter how much she denied it, Erina couldn't help having a crush on Souma after the Regiment de Cuisine. Maybe all these times reading those shoujo mangas would do her good. (rated M! Completed!)
1. Chapter 1: The Confession

Greetings. I have yet to write another fanfiction since like, four years ago. But I do constantly try to hone my literacy and writing skills through various ways. So please forgive me in advance if I do make mistakes in this one—clearly you will see my horrendous work is far from perfect. Also, I'll try to keep the characters as canonical as possible.

One more thing. I usually write in first-person, but I'll attempt to write in third-person for this one. Hopefully it won't be as abhorrent as I have imagined.

 **DISCLAIMER : I don't own Shokugeki no Soma**

This story takes place between chapters 263 and 264.

* * *

"Join me in polishing our skills—out in these fun, _fun_ wastelands. We'll go at it!" Souma exclaimed. The newly appointed first seat of the 92nd Generation, also known as the Jewels Generation of Totsuki Culinary Academy, said so with sparkly eyes. As if he were eagerly embracing the seemingly-infinite Shokugekis that lies beyond his path.

Almost instantly, the exuberant crowd cheered, raising their fists to the air!

"Yeaah!"

"All hail Yukihira-sama!"

"Is that the new transfer student? He isn't half bad at all! Woo!"

"Central is no longer?!"

"Long live first seat Yukihira-san!"

Deep inside, they knew nothing was more shameful than cheering for the rebels which not ten minutes ago, were booed and mocked by the very same crowd. Still, among them was none other than Eizan Etsuya himself—and he swore by his mother's grave that he would have his revenge on the red head someday. Not now. But definitely someday.

Although none of that really mattered for the chef in question. Souma would take on Etsuya any day of the year.

Meanwhile, the former first seat now clad in only white towel and his undergarments, Tsukasa Eishi approached Souma.

He promptly extended his right arm, to give a proper shake in the hand.

"Congratulations, Souma. You really do deserve the first seat," The silver-haired senior smiled.

"Ah, Tsukasa-senpai! I hope we can still be acquaintances!" Souma bowed down lightly.

"You're still not interested on being my assistant? Though it's pointless for me to ask since you already beat me, fair and square."

"I'm sorry, senpai. My true life goal is to re-open the Yukihira diner my old man and I had back home. And, uh, unless you want to help me do so, I must turn down the offer," The red head laughed sheepishly.

"Ah, I see. To each their own, I suppose."

"But I still have much to learn from you, Tsukasa-senpai. So why don't we engage in a friendly Shokugeki every now and then? After all, I haven't actually beat you one-on-one," Souma challenged, still with sparkly eyes.

"Hahaha. It can't be helped, then," it was the senior's turn to chuckle.

The whole stadium was vibrant and livelier than it had ever been. Cheers echoed from every corner of the auditorium, and on the center of it. On the very stage which Nakamura Azami had left bitterly, stood Yukihira Souma. The hard-fought battle of the promotion exams only led him to the dream he always had since he first enrolled in this academy.

Totsuki's Elite Ten, first seat. Yukihira Souma.

He smirked inwardly. _It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?_

"Yukihira-san!" It was Takumi Aldini. "You know we still have our fated _duello,_ right? Don't think that you're better than me just yet, only because you have obtained the first seat!"

"Hey, Takumi-san, I'll take you on anytime and anywhere, and I'll still beat you flawlessly!"

Instead of being irritated, the older of Aldini brothers laughed heartily.

Kurokiba was also muttering "I'm so challenging you tomorrow, Yukihira-san," inaudibly.

"Not if I get to him first," Hayama apparently heard Kurokiba's muttering.

"What?! You shithead! Don't get all cocky now, you fuck! I'll beat you to pieces, you hear?!" Kurokiba instantly switched to his 'berserk-mode', suddenly grabbing Hayama's collar.

Tadokoro's eyes were all welled up in tears, seeing the only person who believed in her during her first moments at this academy, now skyrocketed to the top of the academy itself. She couldn't comprehend how things have truly gone upside down since the beginning of their school year. She, herself? A nobody from a small fishing village? Now an elite ten of Asia's best culinary academy? Her heart was but overflowed with joy and gratitude at the same time! This further implies that she now has the means of helping her parent's small restaurant back home, now that she has the elite ten's budget at her disposal—though not entirely.

The rest of the Polar Star was also overjoyed, including their senior, Isshiki Satoshi. Not once that they were saved by Souma, but TWICE! It was also thanks to the red-haired aspiring chef that their dorm was saved from demolition by Eizan Etsuya a few months back.

"Does that mean we get to see your naked apron again, Isshiki-senpai?" Daigo jokingly asked.

"Come on, won't nobody tell me what this _naked apron_ thing is?!" Alice shouted.

"Hey, lady, you'll get to see it tonight when we throw our celebration party!" the rest of the group laughed when Shoji said so. The prodigy of molecular gastronomy only pouted cutely in return.

"Yukihira-chiiiiiiin! Don't you be forgetting my name like that meanie Tsukasa-chin did!"

"I'll also take you on anytime, Kuga-senpai!" Souma crossed his arms cockily.

The cheering continued on and on, as if they were to never stop. Even the cold Megishima Tousuke, the crowned of Ramen dishes, joined them.

And now, in front of him, stood a slender-figured blonde. The newly appointed headmaster of Totsuki, as the successor of her own tyrant father.

Nakiri Erina.

A million things are running through her mind now.

First, how can a small-town diner chef like him, the one she once utterly resented—the one she yearned to get rid of—also be the one to free her from the binding chains of her father? Yukihira Souma was definitely her savior, no matter how one would look at it. He opened her eyes to a brand-new world of culinary—not neccesarily regarding to taste itself. Rather, a world full of teamwork, warmth, companionship, and most importantly, the desire to prove oneself to the others.

Until only recently, Erina would always see that she herself is at the top of the first years. That being said, she needn't compete with each other. She is renowned as the God's Tongue, after all. But, she had realized, she was only living her life as her father desired her to.

She was nothing but a tool for Nakamura Azami, and a naïve one at that.

A small-town diner chef by the name of Yukihira Souma changed her perspectives thoroughly.

Nakiri Erina was also a woman of pride. A woman which heart resembles that of a lioness. She would prefer to die before she throws away a speck of her pride.

But, no matter how she tried to deny it. She owes this man a lot. For freeing her from his father's grasp. For opening her eyes with a new world of culinary. For his impromptu Shokugeki he proposed not ten minutes ago. For not letting her and Hisako be expelled. For recommending her as the new headmaster to Senzaemon—her maternal grandfather.

And, for those shoujo mangas that he lent her.

For everything.

Essentially, Souma was her only exception of throwing her pride away. A pity none of them seemed to realize this.

"Hey, hey, Nakiri-san! What was about that transforming _furikake_ just now? Wasn't it enough to rip off my catchphrase? Ah! And that ~Delinquent Daughter Style~, you sure also ripped it off from my dish which Master Shinomiya approved of, right?!"

"I-Idiot! You're the one who proposed a Shokugeki against me and compeletly changed our carefully constructed plan!"

"Well, you could've came up with something original. Or is it my cooking too delicious for you to forget?" Souma was back to his usual self, teasing Erina.

"Nonsense! I will never approve of your second-rate dish!"

Souma scratched his back, "Hey, I'm practically the first seat now. That means I'm on the same level as you, no?"

"What are you talking about? You only have that seat because I handed it over to you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, princess. Someday I'll make a dish so fine that you can't even deny it's delicious!"

Suddenly, among the cheerings of the arena, she felt warmth.

"Bet on it, Yukihira-kun!"

Isshiki came between two of them, holding up his arms as if he were breaking up a fight. "Hey, alright everyone, now that things are settled once more, it's time to…."

"""""CELEBRAAATEE~!"""" the Rebel team screamed in unison.

* * *

That very same night. Polar Star Dorm.

Everyone was gathering at the dining hall—only reason for this was because Marui's room wasn't big enough for everyone, much to his relief. Even non-residents like Mito Ikumi, the Aldini brothers, Hisako Arato, Kurokiba Ryou, and Nakiri Alice were also invited. It's a shame Hayama couldn't attend because he had to _tend Jun's plants_.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Alice when she first saw Isshiki clad in only his Kuma Bear apron. "C-Could you at least put some undergarments!?" the Nakiri cousin added.

"You'll get used to it, Alicecchi!" Yuki comforted her, but to no avail.

"S-So this is what they mean by _naked apron_ ….t-to think of something so vulgar only in adult mangas!" Alice stammered, with the rest of the residents knowing exactly how she feels.

"Hey! I'll cook!" Souma exclaimed as soon as he entered the dining hall.

"No! No! You've done enough for us today! Let us cook instead!"

"Yeah! No fair, Yukihira-kun!"

"Not you, Yukihira! I'm going to cook for tonight!"

"Nii-san! I also want to make my new dish!"

"Hey, hey, stop it! I'll cook instead?!"

"What are you talking about, Daigo? I'm clearly better than you!"

"What did you say, Shoji! Wanna fight?!"

"Bring it!"

"I'll go buy the ingredients!"

"Oi! Leave the meat business to me!"

The rest of the rebels were arguing on who should do the cooking tonight. But after Souma said something like ' _consider it as my rent this month'_ , none of them seemed brilliant enough to object or even make contradictions.

"They better not be your weird combinations, Yukihira-kun," Erina retorted.

"Ah, come on, have faith in me, Nakiri!" the boy answered, not taking his eyes off the cutboard.

It's true that Souma was intending to make a different dish from before—primarily with lamb chops, but he was assured himself that it wouldn't be a 'lamb chop with strawberry and soy sauce jam' or that sort of thing. Or else he would break his own promise that all Rebels were going to advance to 2nd year together, due to chronic food poisoning.

Luckily, old hag—it's how Souma addresses her—Fumio-san kept plenty of spare ingredients, originally meant to be used during the Polar Star siege a few months back.

"Hmm, let's see here. Garlic, rosemary, olive oil, Sauvignon Blanc, mutter…mutter…" Souma murmured to himself while checking the cabinets for the available ingredients. "Alright! I guess my new dish is going to be tested here!"

Moments later, Souma called everyone—who were struggling with their hunger until only recently—to the main section of the kitchen where the dishes were served. More than twenty servings in total, so everyone could get seconds if they wanted to.

"Whoa, I recall you said something about a new dish, but I didn't expect it to be THIS fancy!" Erina held her chin up, as if she were on her usual tasting-mode.

"Yeah! This looks reaaaaaaally good, Yukihira-kun!" Yuki had starry eyes while saying that.

"Hahaha, as expected from you!" Isshiki laughed, completely eager to try Souma's new dish.

"Souma-kun! The look and the smell are exceptional! What do you call this new dish of yours?" It was Tadokoro who asked with such curiosity.

Yukihira Souma smirked proudly.

"It's an improved version of lamb chop. I call it **Rosemary Lamb Chop ~Vive la Revolution Style~!** "

"Wait, what? What even is Vive la Revolution?" Takumi questioned.

"You know, we, the Rebels, are the main part of the revolution that aims to overthrow Azami and his reign, right? And we somehow succeeded, right? That's why I named it Vive la Revolution, which translates to **'Long Live the Revolution'**. Long live for us Rebels!" Souma smirked his biggest grin ever before laughing proudly.

Then, almost instantly, everyone starts to dig in. And as always, Souma's cooking never disappoints anyone, ever. Even the prideful Nakiri Erina is secretly enjoying it.

"Hey, did you use the Sauvignon Blanc wine instead of Chardonnay?" the owner of God's Tongue herself asked, again out of curiosity.

"Yeah! Does it taste good? It's delicious, right? Right? Come on, say it's delicious!"

"It's decent. You did good in using Sauvignon Blanc, because it tenderizes the meat but not letting the juices overflow to the outside. It would do you some good to add some heavy cream, though. Or maybe using Beurre Blanc. With that being said, this dish is faaaaaar from delicious." her remark was then followed by the laughter of the rest of the people enjoying the newly revolution-inspired dish by Souma.

The red head in question now sits besides Tadokoro Megumi, preparing to dig in himself.

"Hey, uh, Souma-kun?"

"Yeah, Megumi-san?"

"I, uh—how do I say this—I really want to thank you… I mean, you're the only person who believed in me despite my entrance score being the lowest of all of Totsuki first years. And, uh, you remember that showdown with Shinomiya-sensei?"

Souma nodded, kept on chewing his lamb meat.

"I mean….uh, I couldn't have done it without you….you know? I remember that you slapped my hand together that time just so I won't get nervous…that really had a huge impact on me… I even still do them every now and then—just ask Yuki or Ryoko….and, uh, although I haven't known my seat yet in the elite ten, I will not let any work be abandoned. I will not let my new first seat down!"

"Ah, that's a bit too much, Megumi-san. I mean, I only done what my old man used to do to me when I got nervous, you know? And don't worry about you neglecting your upcoming elite ten duties. I'm sure Takumi would handle it for you nicely."

"What's that?!" the boy apparently heard despite Souma was somewhat speaking in a low tone.

"Nothing, hahaha! Just—continue your meal, Takumi-san!" he laughed sheepishly.

On the other hand, Erina was watching them both intently. Not as if she wanted to be in Tadokoro's position, chatting casually with Souma after all those hectic trainings and shokugekis were mere things in the past—or does she?

And to think that they both addresses each other by their first names.

 _I wonder if it's okay for me to call Yukihira-kun "Souma-kun", I mean, we've known each other basically for a while now, and if it weren't for him, I would be still binded by my father…_

Deep inside her—while still feasting her second plate of Souma's lamb chop—she's actually content with him being around. Ever since that night on the Totsuki train where they enjoyed the company of each other while looking at Hokkaido's night skies. Ever since he mentioned that the stars resembled salmon roe—and she couldn't help chuckling at his stupid statement that night. Ever since she realized that she _didn't actually despise this person as much as she used to_.

It's like…his cockiness, his overwhelming confidence and his easy-going persona adds a little spice to her usual strict, formal, elegant, lady-like everyday life. He didn't feel the slightest bit of annoyance albeit she always reprimands him coldly. If it were others, they sure would be feeling down already. But not for Souma.

At least that shows why is he still chasing after his father despite losing for 489—no, scratch that—490 times already.

 _Is he superbly tenacious or is he just downright stupid? I can't really tell._

"Hey! Cousin! Why the long face? This is a time for celebration, you know? No need to look so glum!" Alice patted Erina on the back, making the latter jolt a little. "Something on your mind?"

"Come on, Alice. Someone your caliber wouldn't understand," the blonde reverted back to her usual self.

"Wow, that's cold, cousin! Let me guess, is this about a certain boy?"

Erina's cheeks suddenly flared up, knowing that her cousin was able to read her like a book!

"W-What?! No! Of course not! I told you last summer that I have no intention of such n-nonsense!"

"Last summer?" Alice cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, when you took me to the pool, remember?"

"Ah, right. But certainly things have changed, yes?" Alice continued to tease her cousin.

"Whatever, Alice. I'm dropping this topic," Erina said as she continued to enjoy her dinner.

The silver-haired molecular gastronomy prodigy leaned in as Erina herself shot a confused look. She then whispered—despite the laughters and chatters still being lively in this dining hall, Erina could still hear what Alice said.

"Is this about Yukihira-san?"

 _E-E-EEEEEH!?_

Now, it was her ears that flared up. How could her cousin read her so easily?

"Ah!? I-I-I…Just…" was only the words that Erina could speak of. Alice smirked slyly.

No matter how much she denies it, she definitely has some feelings for a certain red-haired chef who came from a small-town diner. Not actually _love_. But it's more like…the blonde always felt content whenever Souma cracks his jokes, even on the most inappropriate times. It's like… she enjoyed his company. She no longer has any resentment towards him—well, probably some, if Souma was acting all cocky in front of her and stuff. Even if she never verbally agreed that Souma's cooking was more than exquisite for her palate, she now regards Souma as a first-rate chef. Moreover, he himself is the son of Saiba Jouichirou, the chef Erina has adored since her very childhood.

And the man none other than Yukihira Souma is the perfect spitting image of that chef.

But again, certainly Erina doesn't straight up **love** him. That would be too aggressive—she had reserached some of typical-high-school-love-story from all these shoujo mangas that she has been secretly reading. Not to mention she would feel a light zing whenever a female approached him casually.

Not **love** , without a doubt. She just feels comfort…in his presence? Why is there a question mark again?

But someone as mighty and high-class as her, could she even develop feelings for a diner chef?

"Everyone notices how you were acting all _tsundere_ -like during that Shokugeki against Tsukasa-senpai and Rindou-senpai, you know?" Alice's words broke through her train of thought. "Even Hisako-chan knows you've grown attracted to the boy. Teehee…"

"W-What? Hisako-san? Uh, excuse me, Alice… I-I…" she promptly stood up right after she finished her meal and looked for Hisako in the crowd. Her cousin just very much enjoys teasing her counterpart, moreover, the matter regarded was something Erina didn't have any experience at all with.

* * *

"Uh, what is it, Erina-sama? What is so urgent?" Hisako trailed behind the blonde, whom she hastily dragged to the balcony of Polar Star Dormitory. The pinkette was still enjoying her meal, too!

"Hisako-san, I need you to answer in all honesty," Erina's eyes were almost _glaring_.

"O-Okay, Erina-sama."

"And by that, I mean **absolutely** honest."

"Of course, Erina-sama."

"And please do not speak of this conversation to anyone."

"Yes, Erina-sama."

"I'm asking you this because you're my dearest friend, Hisako-san."

"Would you be kind enough to quickly tell me what is it, Erina-sama?" Hisako was getting slightly irritated.

"Okay, here goes," Erina took a deep breath. "Do you, or do you not, know that I have certain feelings for a certain someone?"

"Uh, Erina-sama, do you mean your feelings for Yukihi—mph!"

"Don't speak too loud of it!" Erina's palm immediately covered Hisako's mouth. "So you do know, after all. Is it really that obvious?"

"Hmmph mphmpmph, mphm phmpm hmphphm…" (I suppose it is, but he's as dense as a cloud)

"What?" Erina shot a confused look, not being able to comprehend Hisako's speech.

"Mphmhmmph hmphm, hmmphmhp?" (Can you let go of my mouth first, Erina-sama?)

"Oh, right, sorry…."

"I was saying, it is to us. But I don't think he knows just yet," Hisako panted, catching her breath.

"Are there anyone else who knows of this besides Alice?" Erina's tone was concerned. She surely never showed this side of her to anyone—this side of her was particularly new, even for herself.

"I think pretty much everyone in the Rebels faction who spectated your two-on-two Shokugeki earlier today realized the matter…"

Erina's face went utterly pale by Hisako's statement. She is downright doomed. Now all of Polar Star residents know that she has secret feelings for the damned red-haired first seat! This situation was completely different from the ones in those shoujo mangas, where the female would develop a secret crush on a man and not a single soul would know about it.

"….oh, god. I'm so doomed…I'm done for…Hisako-san…"

"Ah, Erina-sama, may I speak my mind?"

"…..go ahead…."

Erina sunk to the floor, clutching. What will become of her reputation if the word gets out? She, the heiress of the Nakiri line, and also the newly appointed headmaster for like, ten hours now. How would she deal with the upcoming blasphemy rumors about the first seat and the current headmaster is romantically involved—though she is still not sure what he felt towards herself. Still, this is a fucking nightmare. If Souma knows, he probably would think she's a freak.

"I…I think that you should really confess to him, Erina-sama—"

" **WHAT?!** Are you out of your mind, Hisako-san?! Are you drunk? Did you drink too much sake just now?!" her eyes widened in shock of her aide saying something so…so irresponsible!

"No, Erina-sama. I mean…how do I say this…I don't think anything's wrong by the fact that a person develops feelings for another of the opposite gender, no? I mean…I'm really sorry if I sound presumptous—but holding your feelings isn't going to do you any better, Erina-sama…"

"I-I… Sigh.. Then what should I do, then?"

"Ah, like I previously stated, you should probably confess before he knows the news from another source—Alice-san could be quite the gossip girl, and a quite work at that."

"Then if he doesn't share the same feelings?"

"Erina-sama. I honestly think that he has mutual feelings for you."

 _Ah, Erina-sama is not afraid of her father anymore. Instead, she is afraid of rejection. Quite a girl her age she had become_ , Hisako muttered inwardly.

"What if he doesn't? There'll be awkwardness all over, and-and I wouldn't be able to speak casually again with him…and-and—"

"Erina-sama. Please stop worrying. It's entirely up to you—I am in no position to make your decisions—whether or not you want to confess."

The blonde was quiet for a moment.

"Alright? I have faith in you, Erina-sama. Now, it's already getting late. Me and the others will have to go home any minute now."

Erina nodded, and let her lifelong best friend disappear from her sight.

 _Screw it._ The new headmaster thought.

She made her way to the dining hall again—cursing herself for her lack of fortitude for this kind of thing—where most of the occupants were already done with their meals and were now drinking Ryoko's 'homebrew sake', in which she'd be furious if the others call it bootleg liquor.

Some of the non-residents already went home, with the exception of Alice and Kurokiba.

"Yukihira-kun." She called. _Fuck sake, what have I gotten myself into?_

The chef who was washing the dishes—the irony!—glanced to her direction.

"Yo, Nakiri. What is it?"

"Uh, can I talk to you for a moment?" she almost stammered.

"Sure, but after these dishes are done, yeah?"

"Alright. Meet me outside, then."

"Gotchu," with that, Souma turned his head, facing the sink again, while Erina hastily made her way again to the Polar Star courtyard.

* * *

Only the cold breeze and the rustling of tree leaves accompanied her rushing heart while she sat at the bench by gate of the Polar Star.

 _Okay, I've read—researched shoujo mangas that he lent me the other day. First, don't sound needy. Second, don't speak too fast. Third, maintain your posture, okay keep it together Nakiri Erina. You have faced far greater quests compared to this smallfry—did I just refer to Souma as 'smallfry'? It is but outrageous that I develop this feeling for him. Is this what they call a crush?_

Erina kept on debating with her inner selves. Which topic should she bring up first, more particularly.

 _Should I start with 'Hey, good job back there, we wouldn't have won if it weren't for you,' No. that's just plain old cheesy. He would think I'm drunk or something. Or should I start with 'Hey, you know you have a fanbase now, right?'_

 _Holy cow that sounded terrible. I'll sound just like Mimasaka-san. Then what should I start with? I probably should've thought about it before asking him to join me outside. This is really dumb, Erina. What have you gotten yourself into? I thought you didn't believe in love?_

 _Okay, okay, how about 'Is Eizan-senpai still holding grudges against you?' … that also sounded terrible. I wouldn't have asked him to come here if it was only a small matter like that. Come on, Erina. Do it like those mangas you always read! Oh! I got it! How about—_

"Oi, Nakiri-san. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"A-Ah! That was fast…"

"Oh, after you left, Isshiki-senpai offered me help in washing the dishes, so yeah…"

"Oh, okay…"

"Ah? Don't okay me. What is it you wanted to talk about?" He chuckled goofily, as he sat down on the bench with her.

"I-I actually wanted to say….thanks, Yukihira-kun."

"Thanks? For what?" his eyes looked concerned.

"For…you know, all that."

"All that what?"

"Seriously?!" she almost snapped at how dense he is. "You don't realize you've done so much for me—I mean, for others, do you? You even made me realize that my father's teachings aren't everything. You showed me that I, myself, have the power to go against my father. I wouldn't have done it if it were all by myself, you know? And…and this new headmaster thing. I guess all I could say to you is thank you….."

"Yeah. It's no big deal."

"What do you mean it's no big deal?! I'm not sure if you realize, but it **IS** a big deal for me. Maybe—sigh. Forget it."

Souma scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, I only done what I must. After all, you also deliberately resigned from your tenth seat just so that you can save our friends from getting expelled. That alone, in my opinion, is something worth thanking for. So, uh, I thank you, Nakiri Erina."

Her heart fluttered at him saying her full name.

"You're welcome… I guess…."

"…"

"…"

"Hey…" "Yukihira-kun…"

"Oh, go ahead."

"No, no. You first." Souma insisted. The cold breeze seemed a bit too much, even at this time of the year.

"Alright. I just have one tiiiiiiny question. But if you don't want to answer it, it's alright."

"Okay, ask away, Nakiri," he fixed his posture.

"I-I… What do you think of Tadokoro-san?"

 _Why did I even ask that? My goodness…_ Erina smacked herself internally.

"I, uh, I honestly think of her as my little sister. She has this immense potential, you know? And I think it's only necessary for me to guide her into unlocking her full capabilities. She's just… too fragile for her own good sometimes. That's why she needs a parent figure by her side—or rather, big bro figure! Hahaha," he laughed softly as did she. But Erina's face seemed troubled for a moment.

"And, uh, Yukihira-kun. I-I… Uh…"

"What is it, Nakiri?"

"Do you…uh, are you aware of Ikumi-san having a crush on you?"

"What? Nikumi-san?! For real?"

Somehow Erina felt a bit relieved. _Ikumi-san was really obvious all the time, but I guess he IS that dense if he doesn't realize it_.

"Wait, seriously, Nakiri? Nikumi-san? Crush? Me?!"

"So I guess you didn't know at all. Then forget I asked," she swiped her palm.

"Wow, that explains why she always provides me with A5-grade meat, even for my test dishes."

"Ah, just now, what were you going to say?" Erina's eyes lighted up at his.

"Oh, right. It's just that I'm really glad you're here..."

"W-What does that mean?" her face went red instantly.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, if it weren't for your so called ~Delinquent Daughter Style~, probably Central is still trying to figure out how to demolish this dorm of ours…you know?"

 _Now we're throwing praises each other? It wasn't like this in my shoujo mangas!_

"I know how you feel… It's just…."

"…"

"…"

"…hey, Yukihira-kun?"

He only perked up in response.

"…have you, ever had feelings for someone?"

Instead of replying her seriously, he laughed softly again.

"I never really paid attention to any of those things, Nakiri-san… For the last year, I've been so focused on the unending Shokugekis that I haven't had the time to put a thought to it…"

"…oh, I see."

"…but there IS a particular person whom I have a crush on…"

Erina's heart felt like it was mercilessly crushed. It really hurts.

 _See, there's no point in confessing. He already has feelings for someone else._

"Okay….but…uh….Yukihira-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"…can I call you Souma-kun from now on?"

"Wha—?" his eyes widened in disbelief.

"I-I-I mean, if you're not okay with it, then it's okay…" Erina pouted.

He smirked inwardly, for the eighth time today.

"Well, you may call me Souma-kun. But on one condition," Souma put his finger up cockily.

It was her turn to perk up in response. The cold breeze still accompanies the two.

"…only if I get to call you Erinacchi."

At that instant. Erina could feel more blood rushing to her delicate face.

 _WHAT?! DID HE SERIOUSLY PROPOSE THAT CONDITION?! Honestly, I thought it would be another taste test for another one of his weird dishes. Or simply renovate Polar Star dorm since I'm the headmaster now. But are you for real?! THAT CONDITION!?_

"Huh? Why are you blushing?" he asked—whether or not he already knew why, she did not care.

"Wh-what? E-E-Erinacchi?"

He nodded.

"Well, fine…..Souma-kun…"

"Thank you, Erinacchi," he grinned, as cocky as he always is. The saying of 'Erinacchi' by his lips only made her weaker in her knees—lucky they were sitting down at the moment! —and made her heart soar and flutter at the same time.

"Souma-kun… I-I-I have something to tell you."

"Wow, you really never run out of topics, huh Erinacchi?"

 _There it goes again. I swear if I didn't have my self control, I would hug him the hell out._

"I don't know if it's, uh, weird to you. B-But, I recently also have started developing feelings for someone…"

This time, he felt his own heart sunk. Who could've stole the heart of a Nakiri Erina? Must be one lucky dog, that's for sure.

"And…."

"And?" he prompted.

"I-I have feelings for you, Souma-kun…"

His eyes widened again, not wanting to mishear what Erina just said.

"Ah, I know it's really awkward, but Hisako told me to just say it to you rather than letting it get all pent up inside. You must think I'm a freak, or something. I'm….really sorry that it had to go this way. We can still be friends, though."

"What?!"

"A-Ah, please don't be like, mad or anything. I'm sure the feeling will fade away—"

His heart, which just been sunk, now leapt to seventh heaven.

"What are you talking about, Erinacchi? I really like you, too!"

" **Eh?"**

"Well, I guess this feeling's mutual—"

"Wait, Souma-kun. You mean to tell me, that the person you mentioned you have a crush on earlier, was me?"

He nodded, smiling from ear to ear knowing that Erina shares the same feelings as him.

"Well, uh…." he rubbed the back of his neck, "if you also feel that way about me, then Erinacchi, would you go out with me?"

"D-Dummy! You don't have to ask."

And that was the best evening Nakiri Erina ever had in a really, really long time

Looks like there'll be scandal among Totsuki, regarding the headmaster and the current first seat.

* * *

How was it? Wasn't too shabby I hope. I actually got interrupted mid-way (a friend of mine asked me to play counter-strike rofl)

Would you believe me if I said that this fic took more than five hours to make? Yeah, I'm _**THAT**_ bad at coming up with original ideas. I honestly had a lot of fun writing this piece, but there was also some difficulties.

As you can see, this is a Sourina fic. But I, in all honesty, really loved every. Single. Character of Shokugeki no Soma. Ranging from Momo, Nene, Shinomiya, to our most beloved Souma and Erina. This probably explains the first parts of the fic—where the Rebels are enjoying their victory on the stadium.

The confession part was the hardest part. I haven't written that many romance genres in my life—and also I am suffering from a heartbreak—that probably explains why the confession part didn't live up to my expectations.

On the contrary, I really love the idea that Souma named his newly-invented dish after the Rebels.

The second chapter will be up soon….. **lol I dunno.**

Just tell me in the reviews section whether or not the story is interesting, and whether or not I should continue writing the next chapters.

Until then, see you! **Vive la Revolution!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

I'm really glad the last chapter was well-received, though I honestly felt the confession part could've gone a lot better. I would like to thank those who reviewed this story despite my writing was beyond horrendous. Please bear with me as English is not my mother tongue.

And yes, I'm _that_ reddit fellow, koko503. Thanks for reading 3

I understand people want more Sourina—and the last chapter showed so little of the matter. So here you go.

* * *

Yukihira Souma woke up in his room, barely able to sleep last night.

For the last twenty-four hours, a lot of things have certainly turned upside down.

First, he had overthrown that tyrant Azami's regime by beating Central's trump cards, fair and square.

Second, he had prevented the expulsion of his dorm-mates, as well as numerous people who were associated with the Rebels faction.

Third, he had proven his worth to his father, as well as saving his old man's arse from working under Azami.

Fourth, he had confessed to the new headmistress of Totsuki, only to know she has mutual feelings for him.

To be frank, he didn't know he had those feelings in the first place. It was all an unquenchable thirst to prove himself as a first-rate chef worthy of her mere acknowledgement. That thirst grew even more during their training before the fated Shokugeki, more particularly during their red-and-white trainings.

Yukihira Souma was a man of many things. He is, for one, a cheeky youth who always seeks to thrive himself to the point that no one could ever imagine. Remember the ~Vive la Revolution Style~ dish? That was merely impromptu. A proof that his light-hearted attitude and his jolly demeanor—no matter the circumstance given—would bring out surprises for anyone at any time.

He is, without a doubt, a thaumaturgy. Miracle-maker.

On the contrary, Nakiri Erina, a woman full of pride and ego, and would only approve dishes that were more than exquisite for any normal human being. Ever since her arduous childhood, her father would abuse her gift of a tongue for the sake of his personal gain. This reflected to the cold, perfectionist Erina who, until only recently, knows that the culinary world is only about 'palate'.

But none if it really mattered now, does it?

The past is in the past.

Sure, the duo had had a rough start—mostly being the woman's own flawless dignity. But, for the same reason Erina developed these peculiar feelings for the red head, Souma didn't take a step back. Instead, the more the woman scolds him and tries to bring him down, the more the diner chef gets fiery. For her, and his sake.

This was indeed proven by the Shokugeki during the final session of the Regiment de Cuisine. He challenged her to a second Shokugeki, even with less than ten minutes left on the clock, knowing that 'regular teamwork' wouldn't suit well for their hot heads.

Thus, a desire to prove themselves—along with the commitment to overthrow Central and save their companions—made everyone's mainstream idea of _teamwork_ seemed light.

The duo, while none of them wants to admit it, has their own definition of _synergy_. Diversity which leads to unity.

What he doesn't understand until now is only two things of her; why had she the nerve to rip off that transforming _furikake_ he used back in the entrance test, and why she has been demanding to read those shoujo mangas. Honestly, it's not even the slightest bit of interesting! The story is predictable! And none of it really made sense—trust him, he once read the first volume (lent by Megumi), only to close it again at its early pages.

On a lighter side note, the school holiday is now welcoming our new heroes warmly, with them literally acing the promotion exams. Even some people of the Polar Star dorm are now planning to go back to their hometown, most likely to tell their gruesome endeavors during the last year to their own respective parents and relatives.

Souma clicked his tongue at the thought. Parents.

He had only obtained the first seat, but none of it seemed of significance when he realized he has yet to beat his father, even once, in a cook-off. Ironically, the red head probably holds the world record of 'the most losing streak of all-time'.

Brushing those thoughts aside, he quickly got up and made his way to the bathroom, preparing for the first day of the holiday.

* * *

It was not so long after that, he met Megumi on the Polar Star's garden.

"Ah! Good morning, Souma-kun!"

"Morning, Megumi-san! Huh? Are those the new variety of cabbages you mentioned last night?" his eyes were glued to the rich soil.

"Yeah! Two days ago, Shinomiya-sensei sent these new seeds all the way from France! He said something like 'I know you'll take good care of them'. That really makes me proud of myself, you know?!"

"Wow, for real? I'm really glad Master Shinomiya took you under his wing! He's really a great person to learn from, although sometimes he's a bit harsh to his disciples…" he raised both of his thumbs to Megumi.

"I know, right? By the way, Souma-kun, Nakiri-san said to check your messages. Oh! I-I haven't properly congratulated you on your new relationship!"

That's right. The entire Polar Star dorm AND the rest of the Rebels faction—even Momo and Nene—knew almost immediately that Souma and Erina are now officially dating!

The moment they heard the news, some of them were like 'holy shit, are you guys serious' and some of them were like 'I knew it'

"Ah! Thanks, Megumi-san," was all he said before checking his phone.

 _From: Nakiri Erina_

 _Hey, you were sleeping in and I didn't want to wake you, so come by the elite ten council building asap. We got some refurbishing to do. Ask Tadokoro-san to come if she's already finished tending her garden._

 _P.S. don't call me Erinacchi. You sound like a girl._

"Hey, Megumi-san, Erina-san wanted us to help her refurbish the new council building. Are you, erm, finishing your work here yet?" asked Souma.

"Not yet, Souma-kun. I'll catch up with you guys later. There's also some modified radish seeds that I have yet to tend, so yeah…"

"Oh, I see. Then I'll see you later?"

"Later, Souma-kun!" she exclaimed, not taking her eyes off the rich soil where various vegetables were on their peak conditions.

* * *

Shortly, at the elite ten council building.

Erina, Kurokiba, Takumi, Alice, and Mimasaka were already there.

"You sure damn well took your sweet time," was the first remark Erina shot to her new boyfriend.

"Ah, sorry… I was…erm…busy rewiring the stove?"

"The stove was fine when I cooked breakfast this morning," sneered her. After all, Souma isn't a very convincing individual. "Whatever, just move this over there."

"Gotcha."

"Oi, Yukihira-kun! Congrats on your relationship with Nakiri-san, eh?!" Takumi yelled from across the room.

"Wai—what?! You two are NOW DATING?!"

"Heh, told you it'll go fine, right Erina?"

Kuga and Alice respectively replied. Erina was instantly flushed.

"Well, she came up to me first and—"

"—Whoa, whoa! Seriously, guys? C-Can't we talk about this later? Honestly, S-Souma-kun, hurry up and get that box over there!" his speech was instantly cut off by her stammers.

"I think a proper celebration is in order here…" it was Kurokiba's turn to say such phrase.

"…again? We just threw a party last night! Come on, guys…" came the exasperated sigh of the female blonde, still flustered red.

"Ah, I actually knew both of you has been having the mutual feelings even before all this. But I didn't want to ruin the fun! Ahahaha!"

"Whoa, calm your boat, Mimasaka-san…!" Alice retorted playfully.

"But for real, guys? Can we not talk about this? What happens between Souma-kun and me is none of your business…," Erina almost stuttered.

The rest of them shrugged.

"Hey, technically, since we forcefully revoked the old elite ten of their seats, does that mean THEIR work becomes OUR work now?" Souma asked.

"Yes," came the reply from Erina.

"W-Whaaat!? That means I…I…"

"Yes, you're going to finish Tsukasa-senpai's forms. As well as Eizan-senpai's and Rindou-senpai's, since they basically left them for Tsukasa-senpai to finish."

"…tell me you're freaking kidding, Erina-san."

"No, I'm not. Get to work," she coldly remarked while lifting up a box of junk to the paper shredder.

He peeked at his desk in one of the offices, the door still labeled ~Tsukasa Eishi, First Seat~. And on top of that, there's three huge piles of papers, forms, announcements, documents, and whatnot. Not one, but three! For god's sake, this would be his place to sleep and eat for at least the next couple of days—at least until he gets them done.

 _I guess there's no holiday for me, huh? This reaaaaaaaaaaaally sucks._

"Come on, there's no way I could handle all **THAT** myself! Can't we like, share it or something? Or maybe ask their help since this is basically THEIR doing?"

"What are you saying something so irresponsible, Souma-kun? Since you're the first seat now, you have to act like one. Geez," she sounded annoyed.

If there's one thing that Souma learned today about his girlfriend, it would be that she really acts like there's nothing going on between them when they're in public. She would scoff at his foolish statements, just like always. Then again, she is a totally different Nakiri Erina when it's just them both.

"Oi, Yukihira-san. Don't just stand there. Help me move this couch," Takumi broke his train of thought. "You take that side."

Not so long after that, Megumi and Isshiki came to aid the new elite ten as well. The center rooms was literally in dire need of a refurbish. The bookshelves needed to be dusted so all the books were taken out first (and there's a TON of books in that council building). The arranging of the furnitures made zero aesthetic value, so they had to move this and that in order to please their eyes—or particularly, Alice's eyes.

Also, the rug in the center of the room was really, really old. Honestly though, no one would be able to comprehend why this supposedly-elite room was utterly dirty. For god's sake, they had almost all of Totsuki's budget at their disposal. They at leastcould've installed a new wallpaper. Probably the only thing pleasant was that state-of-the-art coffee maker.

But, for people of royalty such as Erina and Alice, they really didn't mind joining the cleaning and do those kinds of peasant work—that's how the old Erina would imply the activity. It only shows that the phrase 'teamwork makes the dream work' flourish in their respective mindsets.

The cleaning, however, took longer than planned.

There's was this cockroach hiding inside one pile of papers, and Megumi was the one to find it.

And yes, you guessed right. The cleaning turned to bedlam in mere seconds.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! COCKROACH!"

"WHAT?! WHAT?!"

"IT'S OVER THERE!"

"Oi, smack it! Smack it!"

"Get the insect repellent, you idiot!"

"I'm so out of this hellhole. Have fun, guys."

"Is that Rindou-senpai's spare food!?"

"Are you serious? Still joking at this situation! Grab that broom over there!"

"Where?!"

"EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!"

With that, all the tidying up and dusting off the surfaces for the last three hours, went awry only in minutes.

* * *

The not-so-effective refurbishing that day ended at five in the evening.

After everyone had been introduced to their respective offices, they went home in unison—obviously still irritated by that roach from earlier.

Souma slouched lazily on the sofa in the center of his personal office. On that sofa, also sat Erina.

They were alone now. In the elite ten council building.

"Hey, Erina-tan."

"Y-Yeah?" was her response.

"You know, since we're going out now….don't you think it's customary for us to…go on a date?"

"W-What? Date? What for?" she felt her cheeks turn as red as tomatoes.

"I don't know… I just need a recreation, I guess…"

"So now _I'm your recreation_ , huh _?_ "

"Huh? N-No…! I didn't mean it like that… I mean… I want to go someplace nice, and going there with you….well….I guess that would make it better?" he found himself stammering.

"Where do you plan to go, anyway, Souma-kun?"

"Well, they say the movies are a bad choice for anyone's first date….and obviously not restaurants…I don't know, you have any ideas?"

"Wh-What? You're the one who asked me out! You should be the one to choose…!"

"Alright, alright. How about, erm, a picnic in the woods?" he proposed.

"No. I hate insects."

"Then how about a hot spring?"

"What?! Hell no, Souma-kun."

"Erm, how about taking a stroll around the city?" came his third suggestion.

"I go to the city almost everyday and you _want_ to take a stroll? Ugh."

"Oh! I know! How about we go to the bookstore? I heard that manga you're reading has a brand-new volume!"

"No. I could get Hisako to buy it for me."

"Gods, Erina-tan! Then where would you like to go?"

"Like I said, it's up to you to choose," she crossed her arms.

 _I swear this woman will be the death of me someday,_ cursed Souma internally.

"Amusement park?" was his last suggestion. He swore, if she denied his idea again, probably it's best not to go on a date at all.

"Eh? That's a good idea."

"Wait, seriously?" he cocked his head in confusion.

"Yeah. Not a bad idea at all."

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow we'll go to the amusement park!" he grinned in victory.

"Whoa there, tiger. **Tomorrow?** I have a tasting schedule for a company in Nagoya, after that in Fukuoka, also in Ebisu. Nuh-uh. Tomorrow just won't do."

"Aww, come on! The amusement park would be crowded as hell if we don't go there soon, considering it's the holidays and all…not to mention I'm really looking forward to spend some time with you."

Her cheeks were tinted dark pink after that last statement.

"…I know…but cancelling a tasting schedule just the day before would only ruin my reputation, you know?"

"Fine, then. When are you free?"

"I'll have to ask Hisako-san about that,"

"Why don't you call her right now?" he suggested while snickering lightly.

"…you really are pesky, you know that?" she sneered while taking her phone out.

"Yeah, Hisako-san? I'm sorry to call all of a sudden. But can you please look into my schedule and tell me when my next free day is?"

After that, there was a long pause.

"I see. I guess it can't be helped, then. Thank you, Hisako-san," she ended the call.

"So?" prompted the ever-so-impatient Souma.

"Ninth April."

" **WHAT?!** Th-That's basically the end of the holidays!" his eyes widened in shock.

"…I guess I can ask Hisako-san to postpone some of the arrangements—I'm sure she'd understand..."

"Aww, come on!"

"Frankly, I-I also…want to spend some time with you, Souma-kun," she looked at him, smoky-eyed. "I'll try to make Hisako postpone some of them. B-But I'm not promising anything."

"Alright. Just keep me updated, Erina-tan."

As he stood up and starts making his way to his office's door, he suddenly felt her palm grabbing his own.

As though she did not want him to leave yet.

"…where are you going?"

"Huh? I'm going to take a nap back at the dorm, this refurbishing business is exhausting…"

"…j-just, stay for a bit, will you?" she pleaded.

"Promise that you'll go to the amusement park with me, then."

"Alright, fine. I promise. Now, stay?"

Promptly, she dragged him back to the couch.

"Hey, Souma-kun…I'm sorry if I sounded harsh back there…" she started, not looking him directly.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I don't want people to see this side of me, okay? I mean, this side where I look fragile and helpless and then I'll start apologizing and I'll start worrying, contrary to the Nakiri Erina they usually see, and-and that's why I gave you those remarks earlier when we just started the refurbishing, because—"

"—I love you."

" **—Eh?** "

Was she out of her mind or did Souma just said those three words?

"I never said it properly, right, Erina-tan? I love you."

Her cheeks suddenly flared up for, like, the tenth time today—the same person was to blame for all of them!

"…that's a bit too aggressive….Souma-kun…," she looked away.

"Huh? I really mean it, though?"

 _Not once in my shoujo mangas have the heroine encountered this kind of thing. Saying those meaningful three words out of nowhere…has he completely lost it?_ Erina thought, her cheeks still tinted red.

"Then…I guess…I love you, too?"

 _Was that the correct response?_

"…"

"…"

"Erm, so… Can I go back to the dorm now? I really want to take my nap."

"Now that you've **completely** ruined the mood, I don't care anymore. Do as you please."

With that, she swiftly exited the room, leaving a confused—and bewildered—Souma alone.

* * *

Never for once in her merry lifetime had Nakiri Erina swallowed her own words.

During her summer break, when her cousin asked her to spend some time in a public pool, she couldn't be able to comprehend what was the point of couples. What was the true purpose of dates? It's only a pointless pastime for commoners and the like.

She even went as far as saying 'love is childish'.

Not so _childish_ now, huh?

Turns out that pointless pastime for commoners is the one she's been anticipating almost everyday. But with a man as dense as Souma, it irritates the blonde more often than it makes her happy.

Even so, she enjoys every moment of it.

Now sitting at her desk inside her newly-acquired headmistress' office, she was practially _begging_ Hisako to free up her schedule.

"Come on, Hisako-san. You were the one who encouraged me to confess to Souma-kun, right? You should at least try to make my relationship flourish…!"

"Erina-sama…but your schedule is really tight for the next thirty days."

It was the fifth time Erina begged her. It was also the fifth time Hisako said no.

"Even on Sundays?"

"Especially on Sundays."

"Honestly, Hisako-san, is there anything that can be done?"

"…there's only so much I can do. I'm sorry, Erina-sama," Hisako's eyes were filled with regret.

"But…but I already promised Souma-kun I'll go…"

Hisako took a long sigh. _I guess there's nothing to lose—for her._

"Very well, Erina-sama. I'll see what I can do. But you do know that your reputation is on the line here?"

"I do, yes. Thank you, Hisako-san."

"…can I advise something, Erina-sama?"

"Yes?" the blonde perked up at the pinkette.

"I-I know it's not the place for me to say this, but considering this is your first date, you really should let yourself go."

"What do you mean, Hisako-san?"

"I mean, erm—how do I say this—I think that you should forget about Totsuki, about your appointments, or even about cooking when you're at it. Just…lose yourself in the moment."

Erina still wasn't sure what Hisako meant—no one to blame, though. She's got no experience in this couple thing, after all.

She just nodded as if she were.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind, Hisako-san. Thank you."

* * *

It was the following evening that Souma got a text from Erina.

 _From: Nakiri Erina_

 _When you've finished your beauty nap, call me._

As if on cue, he quickly tapped the call icon on his cellphone, eager to know what Erina has got in store for him.

" _Souma-kun?_ " came the voice on the other end.

"Yo, Erina-tan. What's up?"

" _I had a talk earlier today with Hisako-san regarding my schedule—"_

"—And? And? Andandandand?" he cut her off.

" _She said she was able to free my schedule for Wednesday."_

"Whoa, really? That's awesome, we'll go on Wednesday then!" he jumped in glee.

"— _But!"_

"But what?"

" _Only on one condition,"_ her voice was demanding—commanding.

"Which is?"

" _You have to finish all Tsukasa-senpai's forms by Tuesday."_

"…wait, did I hear you right? I heard you said—"

" _You heard me right. Tsukasa-senpai's forms. Tuesday,"_ her tone was stoic.

" **WHAAAAA!?"** he screamed for all the Polar Star residents to hear, making Erina back away from her phone. "You…You gotta be kidding me, Erina-tan! Did you see how many of them are there? Three entire piles—"

"— _Souma-kun—"_

"—which would take me at least one full week to finish all of them! Moreover, I still haven't sorted on which is important, which is personally addressed to either of them three, and which is junk—"

"— _Souma—"_ she was cut off again.

"—tell me that I don't have to work alone, Erina-tan. Look, I do love staying up all night to refine my cooking methods and my own dishes. I would gladly stay up all night just for that. But… Paperwork? I don't really think I'm the type for that! Besides—"

"— _Geez, Souma-kun! I told you already, didn't I? You're the official first seat now. Stop being so irresponsible and do what needs to be done, for a change! I already sacrificed my schedule to make time for this 'date' with you. The least you can do is finish those paperworks,"_ now it was his girlfriend who scolds him like a machine gun.

"How about Friday? I can finish them by Friday."

" _No bargains. Tuesday."_

"Thursday after the date?" he offered again

" _Tue-sday!"_

"Come on, Erina-tan. I love you?"

" _You're not sweet-talking your way out of this, Souma-kun. Your deadline is Tuesday midnight. Feel free to spend the night at the council building, or shower there—whatever. Just make sure it's done by Tuesday."_

"And what if I'm not done by then?"

" _Then no date."_

Immediately, she hung up. Souma was left dumbfounded.

 _Today's Saturday, and that means I have one, two, THREE DAYS?!_

Hastily, Souma grabbed his backpack. He shoved a pair of sweatpants, two t-shirts, and some undergarments as well as his toothbrush and toothpaste. One would even say that he's planning to go on a sleepover.

Yeah, sleepover with three piles of paperwork.

 _Damn that Tsukasa-senpai! He couldn't have finished all of them before handing over the seat?_

Elsewhere, Tsukasa Eishi sneezed.

"Huh? What's wrong, Tsukasa-kun?"

"It's…nothing? I don't know, Rindou-chan," the silver-haired senior was also bedazzled.

Souma rushed down the stairs, grabbing his helmet on his way down, while slinging his backpack filled with his 'sleepover essentials'.

"Huh? What's the rush, Yukihira-kun?" Ryoko asked as she saw him running down the stairs. The others—who were also in the main hall of the dormitory, looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"Ah, I have to stay at the academy for a while! Gottagobye!" he said, not even stopping his steps.

With that sentence, he rushed to his parked scooter, and flared up the engine before speeding off.

"What's with him? He doesn't realize it's already holiday?"

"Such a guy…"

"On top of all that, at these hours…"

The residents of Polar Star looked each other after seeing Souma disappear into the dark night, entirely perplexed by that boy's actions.

* * *

That night, Souma starts the first and foremost work of an elite ten member.

Paperwork. Lots and lots of them.

Surely, after struggling with the coffee maker—he was annoyed by lack of instructions—he began to understand what the elite ten means in this very academy. Although Erina managed to explain it to him once, he could not get the full picture. At least until now.

The paperworks were mostly filled with the other student's evaluations, upcoming events like the student orientation program, the spring festival, the hell training camp, and even scheduled Shokugekis. It also became apparent to Souma that the council confidentially holds the Shokugeki win and lose records of each and every single Totsuki student. It is recorded as 'Win Ratio'.

Besides that, the council of ten also has the power to evaluate teachers and tutors in Totsuki, as they also have the privileges to interfere with the curriculum and their methods of teaching. Not only that, they also have the means to look into—and encouraged to solve—Totsuki's internal affairs. Such as corrupt Shokugeki judges Eizan Etsuya once had.

Also, some of the documents contained ground plans for Totsuki's expansion and renovation, as well as various cases like transportation, logistics, finance, security, and even the academy's public relations division. Even small things such as this year's income, every month's electricity and water bills, and expenses for every day's ingredients for the students' lessons are to be overlooked and signed by none other than Souma himself.

To top it all off, with the Central regime being overthrown and Erina being the new director, surely there were some objections here and there about the Nakiri line monopolizing the entire academy. The elite ten are the ones who handle those kinds of complaints and criticisms. It is also safe to say that every day more and more letters are being sent to the council itself—most of them not necessarily from the students of Totsuki. But also, from outside third parties who saw Central's curriculums were far more superior than Erina's—albeit none of them really knows how well would Erina handle the new administration under her reign.

Erina had spoken this matter briefly to Souma, and she could still feel the presence of Central remnants among Totsuki students. But then again, without a solid proof, neither her nor the elite ten are able to take action.

Various investigations regarding the matter has been conducted by both Megumi and Hisako—and the latter is unexpectedly reliable to these kinds of things. Espionage and secret service match the pinkette's style. Nevertheless, no concrete proof has been found.

And to think that he used to assume the elite ten are only acknowledged because of their mere cooking prowess. He gave himself a facepalm.

The lesser half, however, consisted of personal invitations to certain culinary showcases and events, junk, fan mail, and more junk.

Off to the paper shredder they go.

Still, finishing that many forms—most of them required Souma's personal opinions, which makes it even more tiring—in three days is the true definition of impossible.

Just when Souma thought that, his phone vibrated again.

It was another text from her.

 _From: Nakiri Erina_

 _I'm sorry if I sounded harsh earlier._ _I'll be refraining from meeting you, calling you, or even replying to your texts before your work is done. It's all for your own good._

 _P.S. do your best._

He smiled warmly at his phone.

If it's the only condition he needs to fulfill to go on a proper date with her, then there's no backing down.

If it's for Erina, he would even do the promotion exams all over again.

Minutes turned to hours, and before Souma even realized it, he had quickly gotten accustomed to these kinds of paperwork. It's a nice break from the usual Shokugeki showdowns he had during last year.

Even so, that amount of forms and evaluation papers would make anyone's back feel like falling apart.

He had gotten acquainted with sorting the papers into three categories. Junk, administration, and evaluation. The third one makes up for more than seventy percent of those documents.

He also had gotten familiar with walking from his office, to the center room, to the paper shredder—occasionally stopping by the coffee machine, before sitting back down at his desk again.

If he were tired, he would lay on his back on the sofa of his office. Probably for ten or fifteen minutes while he browses on his phone. Then, he would get up and continue again. Rinse and repeat.

And before he even knows it, it was already daybreak. He deliberately stayed up literally all night to finish the forms. But then again, only about one fifth of it is done. He's still got a long way to go. His plan for today is to have breakfast, have a shower, then continue working on the documents—at least until lunchtime.

Around eight in the morning, however, there was a knock on his office.

It was Tadokoro Megumi.

"Morning, Souma-kun! Wait, you haven't slept, have you?"

Souma shook his head.

"Wow, you really need to take care of yourself, Souma-kun! Nakiri-san told that you'll be finishing your works during the next two days, but I didn't expect to find you so….so….careless!"

"Uh, yeah, Megumi-san. But, if I don't finish this by Tuesday, I won't be able to go on a date with her!"

"Huh? Such condition exists?" her eyes were puzzled.

"Yep. That girl really is something, isn't she? Ahahaha," he laughed softly.

"Oh, by the way, Souma-kun, I made something for you here."

"Huh?"

"It's an onigiri bento I made earlier for our breakfast today, and since we have some leftovers, I thought I'd share them with you!" she then took out a simple bento box from her tote bag.

"Really!? I was thinking about having a breakfast myself but I'm too drained to cook! This really means a lot, Megumi-san! Thank you deeply!" Souma grinned, almost instantly taking the bento box from Megumi's hands. Souma was utterly famished.

"Oh, and Souma-kun? I made a few tweaks to those onigiris. Wanna know what I call it?"

"What? What? Whatwhatwhat?"

"I call it **Beef Onigiri Bento ~Vive la Revolution Style~**!" it was her turn to grin ear to ear.

"Oi, oi! That's basically my trademark, isn't it!"

"Ever since you made that lamb chop, practically everyone started making their own version of ~Vive la Revolution Style~ dishes, you know? Not only this shows that you're the pioneer of strange foods, but the variety and mixture of the foods served in the dorm have skyrocketed significantly since then. Last night, Ibusaki-san made this Smoked Aubergine Beef Brisket, and of course, it's only inspired by none other than you, Souma-kun!"

"Whoa, hearing that only made me swallow my saliva! I gotta ask him to made one for me sometime!"

"Ahaha, it was really good, too! Well, I should get going now, Souma-kun. Today a shipment of genetically-engineered asparagus seeds are coming from Peru, and I really want to try planting them in our garden."

"Alright, take care, Megumi-san! Oh, and thanks again for the bento, huh?"

"Bye, Souma-kun!"

With that, he closed the door to his office. He decided it was probably better to take a shower first, have his fifth cup of coffee of the day, before digging in. After all, he's going to save the best—Megumi's bento—for last.

* * *

The arduous days and sleepless nights went really slow for Souma.

This one time Takumi Aldini—self-proclaimed rival of the red head—came to his office bringing his version of the dish for Souma's Monday breakfast.

He calls it **Cheesy Mushroom Spinach Frittata ~Vive la Revolution Style~**. He even brought the entire loaf! While saying something like "If you get sick, then who will be my equal rival?!"

The red head only laughed heartily at the Italian. It only warms his heart to know that his friends cares about him a lot, to the point that they would cook dishes just for him.

On Tuesday morning, it was Isshiki who brought him breakfast. It's his newly-invented dish, one entire bowl of **Tortellini and Maine Faux Lobster Salad ~Vive la Revolution Style~**. He said something like "Ah, the joy of youth sure flourishes between two youngsters! I wish you well in your date, Yukihira-kun!"

It was then Souma realized that this 'date' issue already spread like wildfire.

And about the paperworks? By Tuesday morning, only three quarter of a pile was left. After doing his morning ritual—which, in order, is having a shower, brewing his coffee, having breakfast, and taking a walk around the elite ten building—he forced himself to work again, refraining himself from taking even just a quick nap.

 _A quick nap equals no date. So, it's a no go._

By eight in the evening, all the paperworks are either done or dusted. These three nights were simply a torture to both his brain and his body! But at least it's already done now.

Just the way Erina asks him to.

Before he collapses to the seemingly-enticing sofa, he calls Erina.

" _Have you finished yet?"_ asked his girlfriend.

"Yep. So, date?" his mind, due to fatigue, couldn't be as cheeky as he usually is.

" _You betcha. Pick you up by the dorm at ten tomorrow?_ "

"Okay," was his simple response. It took him all his might not to fall asleep right then and there.

" _I already bought the tickets from their website, so we don't need to get in line later."_

Then, she heard a small thud.

"…"

" _Hello, Souma-kun?"_

"…"

" _Souma-kun?"_

Alas, drowsiness took over him as she kept calling his name. Poor Erina.

Next stop, amusement park!

* * *

This chapter took longer than planned. It was also harder to make than the previous one. Then again, I really had heaps of fun writing this piece. I hope you did enjoy it, too.

It is worth noting that this fiction, while it appeared rushed to some people, is not meant to be that kind. Also, I couldn't come up with more Sourina moments because they literally just confessed the night before. Maybe Erina is still being the tsundere-type she is.

The hardest part of this chapter was the elite ten paperwork thing. I frankly have the slightest idea on how elite ten in Totsuki works, and since there's only so much information on their wikis, please forgive me if I do make any mistakes.

My favorite part was the cockroach part. Poor Megumi.

I promise you the next chapter will be the amusement park date, and I cross my heart that there will be fluff everywhere. Or not. I dunno.

And the chapter after that is….*wink wink*

With that being said, please do leave your honest reviews as my writing is far from perfect. And if you will, tell me what your favorite part of the chapter was!

EDIT: Tan means a lot like chan, but tan is only used by lovers in their private conversations.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

I've been really looking forward to this chapter since the very beginning, and I promise this one will significantly feature more Sourina moments than chapters 1 and 2.

I haven't been to any amusement parks in Japan. So forgive me in advance if I get my facts wrong.

Again, I would appreciate any form of reviews intended to point out my flaws in writing.

Onto the story, then! This chapter is longer compared to the last two, with over than 7700 words.

* * *

Nakiri Erina is a woman of her words.

If she says she'll pick you up at ten, you can expect to find her waiting in front of your house at nine forty-five.

And there she was, waiting in one of her black sedans, her driver for today at her disposal.

Not a while after she arrived, Souma came out from the door of the dorm, instantly facing the car which is going to take them to the amusement park, while slinging his backpack.

"Took you long enough," she said after rolling the windows down. "Get in, we're going to be late."

"Yes, ma'am," he jokingly retorted. She rolled her eyes.

"Should we go, Erina-ojousama?" the driver clad in professional attire asked as soon as Souma entered the car.

"Yes, and quickly, please."

By her command, the black sedan sped immediately, with them both comfortably sitting in the backseat.

It was then it became apparent to Souma that Erina, despite her high social status and her royal lifestyle, was merely dressed in casual clothing. A very much contrast to her usual branded attires or designer tops.

She was wearing a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of canvas sneakers. Her drawstring bag which consisted of her 'essentials' for the day rested peacefully on her lap.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she blushed.

"Oh! I just thought you look cute. I never actually seen you dressed so casually, Erina-tan," he replied, noticing how he ogled at her figure so blatantly just now.

"Y-Yeah…it's only for this occasion. By the way, did you sleep well?"

"Did I sleep well? Actually, I didn't. Because **someone** decided to put on extreme conditions about doing particular paperwork that must be done in three nights."

"Fufufu…at any rate, I want my boyfriend to be at least responsible for his work."

For the last year, Souma has seen the many sides of Erina. Her strict side, her explosive side, her authoritative side, her competitive side, her tsundere side, and most importantly, the side where she acts like a girl her age. No one would ever know that she's the director of one of the most prestigious culinary academies in Asia. Acknowledging Souma as her proper boyfriend is one of many proofs of that.

Souma glanced outside the car window, before turning his head again.

"Honestly, though, Erina-tan. I don't know why would you pick that condition. It was really torturous, exhausting, and hellish."

"There's actually something I needed to talk about, now that you've finished your part."

"You didn't answer my question."

"J-Just listen first…! As you have already known, there's still bits of Central fragments scattered all across Japan, trying to get them back in power—even without the leadership of my father. And with me being the new Totsuki director, they've been influencing people to join their cause, with the main goal of overthrowing me."

"Yeah, you already told me all that, remember? What's the point?"

"Only this morning, Hisako found a solid lead to one of their operation bases," her tone was stern.

"Whoa, really? Now _this_ is interesting."

"Yes. That's why I wanted to ask you this. Did you come across any documents concerning a **certain hot spring town** while you were doing your paperwork?"

"I think so, but since they weren't of any significance yet, I didn't really put much thought into it."

"Did you at least sort them?"

"That…I don't know."

She reached for her forehead. "Well, at least it's in your office somewhere."

"Yeah, I'll look into it when we get back. Anyway, do you have the tickets?"

"Of course I have the tickets. Are you doubting me?" she nudged him playfully.

"Ahahaha. You're a dependable person, after all."

"H-Hmph! I'm not like other girls, you know?" her cheeks slightly flared up. "Oh, and speaking of which, I made us both bentos."

She then took out a red bento box with white lid, and shyly gave it to Souma.

"Really? You're amazing! I wonder what's inside—"

"—Don't open it just yet!" she reached his palm. "Bentos are meant to be opened right before you eat it. Opening it now will only spoil the aroma."

"But, I bet you made this bento with all your love in it, huh?"

"N-Nothing like that! I think it's better to eat my cooking than to buy from restaurants!"

"But you sure did put this much effort only for me."

"J-Just put it in your bag already! The chopsticks are already in there," she stammered. He only grinned in response.

She looked out the car window, their car agilely speeding through traffic and occasional trees.

 _Hisako-san said something about letting myself go. To be honest, I don't really know what that means. Losing myself in the moment, she said. I wonder if this is about today? She also said to forget about what's been occupying me for a while._

 _Guess I need to abandon the Nakiri Erina I always was, and for once be the Nakiri Erina I always sought._

 _Then again, will he like my true self? The alter-ego I always try so hard to hide from everyone except Hisako-san._

 _I want to feel what a girl my age would feel, too._

"We're here, Erina-ojousama," the driver announced.

Swiftly, after saying thanks to the driver and said to pick them up later, Souma and Erina proceeded to the gate of the amusement park, tickets in hand.

The long-awaited date is now finally here.

* * *

"So? What should we ride first?" she asked. As she had planned, because she already bought the tickets beforehand, it was not necessary for them to get in line again.

"What are you talking about? Of course the roller coaster!"

She glanced at the magnificent gigantic coaster track which consisted of electrifying rolls, pitches, and yaws. Her face turned pale for a moment as fear started to crawl up her body.

"Why the roller coaster?" she sounded hesitant.

"Because it'll get crowded if we were to ride it later! Come on!" Souma dragged her arm.

"B-But..."

"Don't tell me you're afraid?"

"N-No! No way in hell would I be afraid!" she stuttered.

"Then?"

"It's just…can we ride something less thrilling first?" she pouted.

"Okay, you **are** afraid."

"No, I'm not!"

"Then prove it," he teased her further.

"Fine! Let's ride the damned coaster!" it was her turn to clutch his arm, dragging the boy to the roller coaster area. Unbeknownst to them, that coaster is indeed one of the fastest ones in Japan.

And while they were waiting in line, it was painfully apparent that Erina was nervous.

"I thought you said you weren't afraid?"

"True. I am not," she said uneasily.

"Then why are you so restless? Shaking your legs like that."

"A-Ah! It's only because…because…I'm so eager to ride this coaster that I've been getting impatient! Yeah!"

"Yeah right. As if," he retorted playfully, looking her in the eyes.

Then she blushed heavily.

"What? I really am!"

"Then if you're not afraid, let's see who screams the loudest between the two of us."

"You can bet your ass I'll be as quiet as a mouse."

"We'll see," replied Souma.

Minutes later, it was their turn. Souma offered to take the furthest back seat, to maximize the thrilling experience of the ride. Of course Erina couldn't complain or else she would be ridiculed by him as a scaredy-cat.

When the coaster took for its first fifteen-degree dive, she screamed and begged like there's no tomorrow. She immediately regrets her decision coming to this coaster venue, trembling heavily while the coaster keeps on going and going. Her screams only got more gruesome when the coaster took its first loop, followed by a quick pitch and yaw.

Souma, on the other hand, was very much enjoying the ride while putting his arms up in the air while screaming 'woooo!'

"Stop! STOOOOOOP!"

"AHAHAHA! This is really fun, huh Erina-tan!?"

"I hate this! I wanna go home!"

"Oh, here comes another swoop! Yeaaaaah!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

After what seemed like eternity—at least for Erina, they got off the coaster.

Near the exit of the ride, however, there's this booth that secretly takes the passenger's pictures during the most exhilarating moments of the coaster itself. And in one of the photos displayed, Erina was showing a gravely frightened expression, while Souma was laughing heartily.

"What do we say we print these pictures?" he asked.

"H-Huh? No! I looked really bad there!"

"It's alright, it's only for us two, anyway."

"Just promise me you won't show it to anyone?"

"Alright, alright. I promise," Souma happily complied.

With that, a printed picture of a petrified Erina and a laughing Souma was then kept inside the blonde's drawstring bag—for safe keeping, she implied.

It was only after that Souma thought of something cheeky.

"What was that about 'I wanna go home'? I thought you said you'll be as quiet as a mouse?"

"I-I mean…I admit I was a little scared just now…"

"A little?"

"Okay, so I was moderately scared. What about it?" her cheeks flared up.

"Moderately, huh? Riiight."

"Alright, fine! I, Nakiri Erina, admit sincerely I was absolutely terrified by that wretched coaster. There, does that make you happy?"

"Much better, Erina-tan. You're really cute when you let go of yourself like that."

 _There! Let go of myself, just like Hisako-san said, what does that mean?_

"…what does it mean, let go of myself?" she asked hesitantly.

"It means you need to bask in the moment and just be true to yourself—the way you begged for the coaster to stop back there, it was a pretty good example."

"…I didn't beg!"

"Oh, believe me, you did. Just ask the person in front of us," he chuckled again.

"I hate you," she frowned.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next ride was the drop tower.

"Hey! I'm already weak on my knees and you ask me to go on **THAT**?"

"Come on, it'll be fun, Erina-tan! I promise!"

"Yeah, that's real reassuring, Souma-kun. Thanks."

"Like, how high can it be? It's probably only fifty meters tall."

"How high?! That thing's gotta be at least eighty meters!"

"So what? All the more fun! Don't tell me you're scared again?"

"I'm not scared! Let's go!" she dragged his arm towards the drop tower venue.

"Hey, pretending to be brave will only lead to your downfall, you know?"

"I'm not pretending to be brave! J-Just, let's get this over with. The line starts over there!"

Luckily, the line wasn't as long as the coaster just now, so before they even knew it, they were already in front.

The drop tower is also one of the amusement park's flagships, as not only you can experience the thrill of being dropped at a staggeringly large height, you can also enjoy the mesmerizing sight of (most of) Tokyo from such altitude just before the drop starts.

Still, all things considered, this was a bad idea for the new Totsuki director.

Leaving their bags and shoes on the pavement near the ride, they swiftly hopped on to two of the seats, adjusting themselves with the maximum-safety belts.

"Hey, Souma-kun, this is safe, right?"

"Should be."

"Should be? Don't joke at these situations—"

"I'm not joking? It's possible for a few bolts to be loose, right?" he held back a mischievous grin.

"Now you're just making me nervous," his girlfriend said, almost trembling.

"Now we're both nervous."

"S-Should we cancel the ride? I mean, I don't wanna take any risks!"

"We should, but since this safety belt is already buckled, we can't go anywhere."

"A-Are you serious? Seriously serious? T-Then how do we— **WHOOAAAAAA**!"

Before she could finish her sentence, the machine darted up to the skies. Erina was left lifeless and is clutching to the safety belt for her dearest life.

By the time they got to the top of the tower, a small hilarious—for Souma—conversation ensued between them.

"Hey, look! We can see Totsuki's Campus from here, as well as Tokyo Dome and Ginza district!"

"I could give a damn about Totsuki and Ginza! I just want this ride to end!"

"Huh? Is that your new headmistress' office?" Souma pointed at the horizon.

"Wha—where?" she got distracted.

That's when the ride drops.

Various screams and yelps can be heard among the ride passengers. But the scream which was the loudest was that of Erina's.

Nevertheless, it is safe to say that her legs were as flaccid as jelly when they got off the ride—she even almost forgot her shoes and bag.

And when Souma wanted to print the pictures when they were up sixty meters in the air, Erina shortly refused. She did _not_ enjoy the drop tower in the slightest.

"That's it! I'm deciding where to go next!" she pinched his cheeks as if they were pizza dough, still struggling to keep her legs from falling apart.

"B-Bwut we hawen't gowne to the penduwum wide, or the cycwone towa, or-or…"

"Nope. We're going to the teacups now, since it's near us," she cut him off abruptly after releasing his cheeks, pointing at the map she had picked up earlier when they entered through the main gate.

"The teacups? It's really boring, though…," he scratched his head.

"Hey, you were the one who asked me out to the amusement park, right? Then no complaining, fufufu."

* * *

With that, she dragged the reluctant Souma to the teacups area.

"What's so fun about this ride, anyway? It's only for sissies," he complained.

"So that means I'm a sissy?" she sulked.

"W-Well, not exactly… But why can't we ride the real rides, anyway?"

"This IS a real ride," was her counter-argument.

"No it isn't."

Erina rolled her eyes at her demanding boyfriend—hey, the girl is the one supposed to be demanding, anyway—before they both got into one of the teacups on the venue.

When the safety doors are locked shut and the Disney-themed song cued the teacups to start spinning, Souma couldn't be more bored.

Here's the twist, though. Only mere seconds later, the cups start to spin at incredible speed—this was probably one of the reasons why there weren't any kids in this ride, despite Souma regarded it as 'only for sissies'.

The cups started to increase in speed even more, and Souma regretted his judgement immediately.

"H-Hey, Erina-tan, this ride is fun after all!"

"See? What did I tell you?"

"It's making me super dizzy, tho—oof!"

He looked down to see Erina suddenly leaned on him.

More particularly because of the momentum that was caused by the breakneck speed of the machines itself. And she just stayed there on his chest before comprehending what in the world just happened.

Her cheeks instantly went dark red.

"I-I'm really sorry, S-Souma-kun!"

"Huh? There's nothing to be sorry about," he said as she regained back her posture.

"Eh?"

"I mean, if you wanna hold on to me, it's alright."

Normally, Erina would say things like 'pervert' or 'what kind of woman do you think I am'. She probably would even slap Souma for saying such things. But then again, he is the only exception.

"I-I…My…I don't…erm…" she stuttered awkwardly.

"I feel bad for calling this ride a sissy ride. This is totally an adult ride, ahahaha!"

She exhaled inwardly, knowing that the 'hold on to me' topic is gone now. Her cheeks were still red, though.

"Y-Yeah…," was her only response.

"What's wrong, Erina-tan?"

"N-Nothing! It's nothing!" she shook her head quickly.

"You really do look cute when you're embarrassed, you know?"

"Oh, quiet you," she retorted lightheartedly.

Minutes passed, and the ride only finishes with them both feeling violently nauseous. She sure was enjoying herself and basking in the moment. The red head then asked "where should we…burp…go next, Erina-tan?"

"Let's go to the haunted house!"

"Eh? I thought you're afraid of ghosts!"

"But it's definitely safer than going on your pendulum ride!"

"Ahaha, you've made your point there," he chuckled while his girlfriend did too.

"Then, what are you standing there for? Let's go!"

Still feeling dizzy from those despicable teacups, Erina dragged them out of there.

* * *

Like Erina said, it was the haunted house's turn next.

"Whoa, this sure is spooky, huh?" he remarked, glancing at the dark red entrance of the house.

"Yeah, hey, is this the one where you sit in a car and go through all spooky stuff? Or the one you get to experience by foot?" she asked.

"I think this is the one you get to experience by foot, since the house is two-stories tall."

"I really don't like scary stuff—I never played horror games, never watched horror movies, or even read horror mangas for my entire life."

"I don't think it'll be that bad, Erina-tan," he reassured.

"Hey, I'm not saying I'm afraid. But I'm also not saying I won't be scared. Besides," she paused. "I think you'll be more frightened than I would."

"Look here, young woman. I might be afraid of many things, but I sure am not afraid of ghosts!"

"Hmm? You're afraid of _many things_? Like what?"

"Losing you."

"Oh," she looked away, blushing.

"Only one way to find out, I guess," he quickly changed the topic.

"After you, _monsieur_."

They both proceeded to the entrance of the haunted house. The guests can only enter in groups up to four people, and each group is supposed to be as long as fifteen minutes inside so that one group doesn't meet with the other—it'll ruin the fun for sure. Not to mention the management team has to rearrange the logistics of the venue every time a group is finished. There was this one person who was so brave he decided to enter the house alone. Luckily, the line wasn't as crowded as they would expect it to be, because it's still on the early days of their holiday.

The house itself tells a very disturbing story. It is about a young girl who discovered that she had the abilities to see such apparitions even from her earliest ages. The parents, who were religious fanatics, concluded that their daughter was none other than Satan's incarnation itself. Thus, the father started physically abusing her, while the mother locked her up in a two-meter fire safe every night while the daughter cries to sleep. Every. Damned. Night.

Eventually, the daughter grew tired of it and decided to take matters in her own hands. One particular night, the daughter managed to escape from the fire safe, went to the house's kitchen, and swiftly murders her parents while sleeping. The disturbing part, though, was the bodies were mutilated and spread to various areas of the house. After that, the daughter committed suicide in the fire safe itself.

After a short while, it was their turn.

"Group of two?" the attendant asked. Souma nodded, before the attendant continued. "Alright, please proceed."

Inside, the interior of the house resembles that of 19th century Victorian era with a slight dash of spooky-vampiric touches such as creepy gargoyle statues, large mirrors, moving paintings, and flickering chandeliers.

"…hey, you sure you wanna go in?"

"What, are you nervous, princess?"

"It's just…it gives off this aura, you know?"

"Aww, now you're making up things."

"…I guess I am, but you have to stay close to me at all times," she pouted.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"…and…hold my hand…" hesitantly, she asked while blushing heavily.

"Hmm? Oh, sure. Here."

As Souma said that, he promptly held her hand as they both advanced inside the haunted house via the escalator—even Souma had to admit internally that he was a little bit afraid because of the moving paintings and the TVs which were all static.

Prior to their entrance, they were given one lit candle which was intended as their main source of light while they traverse through the eerie house. Clues of where to go next are written on the walls, as well as lighters—which were chained—serving as the main 'checkpoints' in case your candle goes out. This truly is an experience-based haunted house.

The tricky part is to keep the candle alight as long as possible without getting startled by the frightful makeshift ghosts, and the deeper the guest is in the house, the scarier the animations will be, with the climax at the house's basement.

Well, not technically a 'basement', since they start at the second floor and would finish at the first floor.

Nonetheless, it goes without saying if your candle goes out, it'll be superbly tough before your next checkpoint. And for only fifteen minutes, guests can experience the full enthralling story of the daughter and her family—making it feel like one full hour instead of fifteen minutes. Even so, there's panic buttons all over the facility. So if one thinks that they're not able to progress further, forfeiting is always a feasible option.

The first one is the kitchen area, where the ghost is 'the mother'.

"Hmm, what do you think of this clue, Erina-tan?"

"I…uh…don't know…" she said while constantly checking their surroundings.

"I guess it has to do with the fridge here…" he said, hovering the candle over the refrigerator door, before opening it.

"Can you like, hurry up, Souma-kun?" she then tugged his shirt hastily.

"There's only so much I can do with you not helping, Erina-tan."

"Hey! I'm watching our backs, for the record."

"Ah, look," he took out a small piece of paper. "It reads, _next room is where dreams are shattered. Post-script. Check the cabinets for the key._ What do you think?"

"Hmm," she paused, for a moment ignoring the eeriness around them. " _Where dreams are shattered_ , huh…dreams…could it be the bedroom?"

"Holy cow, you're right! As expected from you!" he grinned at his girlfriend

"O-Of course!"

"But then, why would the note tell us exactly where the key is? It doesn't make any sense."

"Probably it would take others longer time if they were to figure out two clues at once."

"You're right, we should check the cabinets now."

"O-Okay…"

With that, they quickly started to open the cabinets in search of the old brass key, and after a short while, Erina found it.

"Here it is. Let's go," she proposed hurriedly.

"Oh, you've found it—"

Suddenly, a body of a woman appeared from the ceiling! The body only consisted of the upper torso and the woman's almost severed head! The makeshift body dropped right in front of Erina.

"GRAAAAGH!" was heard from its hidden speakers.

"— **KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

At nanoseconds, she ran back and hugged Souma tightly.

"Agh—agh! Erina…! I can't…breathe!"

"Head! Head! Woman…head!" Erina exclaimed, her arms still clinging to Souma's neck.

"Hey, hey! It's just…fake!"

It took almost one entire minute for Erina to completely fathom that she was, indeed, embracing Yukihira Souma for her dear life. The mannequin, however, already retracted from its original spot in the ceiling as if nothing had happened.

"I-I'm sorry…Souma-kun…it was just…reflex…" she reddened.

"Ahahaha, I know, I know. Though I said there's nothing to be sorry about, since we're officially going out now."

"I know…but I'm still not used to it…"

"It's alright—hey, you can hold on to me as long as you want to," he beamed confidently.

"W-What are you saying? I wouldn't do such…improper acts…!"

"But you realize you practically squeezed my neck just now, don't you?"

"Oh, shut up. Let's just get going."

The next room is the bedroom, as suggested by the blonde. The one in this room is 'the father'.

The bedroom was much more disturbing than the kitchen, with makeshift blood trail all over the floor, broken photographs, blood-soaked sheets, and most sinister of all, a large painting of three birds with red stains coming out their eyes.

Souma found a writing on the wall he could barely read with only a candle in his palm.

" _A winged watcher holds the significant…follow to the resting place_? Resting place, huh… must be the basement, right?"

"I'm surprised that you could get it through your thick skull," it was her turn to simper playfully. "And that winged watcher thing, probably got something to do with that bird painting?"

"Maybe, let's take a look at it?" he proposed.

"Nuh-uh. I am NOT going near that creepy painting. You go take a look."

"Alright, but I'm bringing the candle."

"No. The candle stays with me."

"Wha—how am I supposed to solve the riddle if I'm not able to see anything?"

She sighed. _He has a point_. "Fine, then. You hold the candle. I'm staying right behind you."

They made their way slowly to the painting, awfully wary to the incoming jumpscares that might await them both.

Souma heroically checked the painting, as if he were not afraid that the painting itself may suddenly open and a mannequin may pop out. After a while, he noticed that the painting is actually a vault door as he swings it open.

"Oh, here's another key. It's copper now, though, instead of brass," he said while taking the key from inside.

"Who cares?! J-Just…let's get out of here!"

Just after she said that, a figure rose from the blood-soaked bed! Its hands were stretched forward, like those zombies in video games.

It screamed "NGGRAAAAGGH!" which came out from its speakers, too.

"— **KYAAAAAAAA!"**

She buried her pale face on Souma's back, clutching tightly his shirt almost instantly. After that, the figure returned to its original state just like before.

"Let's—let's go! I can't stand this room anymore! Move, move, move, move!" she screamed, pushing Souma speedily while still having her face on his shirt,

"Alright, alright…!" was all he could muster.

It was the basement last. Contrary to what they had expected, this room hasn't got that much creepiness to it. It only consisted of a tall fire safe, and a wooden door right next to it.

"So I guess we should use this key to open that safe?" he asked innocently.

"O-Obviously! But didn't you pay attention to the backstory? The daughter committed suicide inside that safe!"

"I know, but how bad can it be?" Souma shrugged, taking out the key from his pocket

"How…how bad can it be?! I almost hit the panic button at least six times since we entered, and now it's the final part, and you're asking how bad can it be? Honestly—"

"—hey, hey, Erina-tan! It'll be fine, just stay behind me."

"What if the mannequin appears from the back?"

"Then I'll sue this park's management for pulling such a trick," he raised his thumb up nonchalantly.

"Alright, fine…just…whatever…just get this over with."

They slowly walked towards the steel box, and Souma was already holding the key in one hand while the other holds the still-lit candle.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered, inserting the key to the safe.

Just as Souma reached for the safe's handle, the steel door slammed open with a loud banging sound! Inside was the gruesome figure of the daughter with fake blood all over her face as that dreadful mannequin popped out!

"Whoa!"

"— **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** " Erina wailed powerfully as she, for the third time, clutches into Souma. No one to blame her this time though—even her boyfriend was also a little bit startled by the sudden appearance of the mannequin.

The mannequin then retracted into a secret compartment inside the safe before disappearing completely out of sight, leaving only a silver key behind.

Souma took the key and they recklessly went to the door next to the safe. The exit door.

It was then they realized it was only ten minutes since they first entered the house. As a reward for not letting the candle flame go out, The attendant gave them two gift cards for the park's souvenir store.

Now the other way around, Souma dragged the pale—and breathless—Erina out of the venue.

* * *

"I think I need to sit down somewhere," she said weakly.

"Alright, let's just sit over there," Souma pointed to one of the benches below a tree. "So? Where should we go next?"

"I don't know…you choose. I'm still dazed somehow."

"Hmm, I know just the right cure."

"Which is?" she asked as they sat down.

"The log flume ride!" he exclaimed cheerfully while raising his fist.

"…normally, I would protest and suggest another ride. But since that haunted house was absolutely life-draining, the log flume seems okay."

"Then let's get going?"

"Wait a minute! Let me catch my breath first—and Souma-kun? I want an ice cream," she pointed to the blue and white kiosk across them.

It's needless to say that the more Erina spends her time with Souma at this amusement park, the more she understands the phrase 'letting go of oneself' really means. She starts to let go of all those occupying her mind and begins to savor every moment with him. She embraces the Nakiri Erina she always wishes to be—merry and carefree.

"Wh—ice cream?"

"Uh-huh."

"Erm…alright," he was slightly set aback with her sudden request. "Which flavor do you want?"

"I want the vanilla one."

"Eh? But I also want vanilla!"

"You can get the chocolate one."

"Sigh, fine. Wait here."

While she sat under the shade of the tree, Souma walked to the kiosk to buy them both ice cream, and after a while, he returned holding two cones of that dessert.

"Here you go," Souma handed it over, before sitting down next to her.

"Ah, thanks."

An awkward pause ensued between them, as they started licking the ice cream in silence.

"You know, I'm really satisfied that the candle didn't go out for a second there."

"Don't…bring that haunted house up again! Seriously, though. Just…forget about it."

"Ahahaha, okay, okay. Hey, since we're going to the log flume next, you did bring a set of clothes to change, didn't you?"

"Yep. It's in my bag here," she patted her drawstring bag. "Erm…Souma-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"This is really weird for me to say…but I'm actually having a lot of fun."

"Me too, Erina-tan. In fact, I haven't felt this light ever since you first met me at the entrance exams."

"Stop sweet-talking."

"I'm serious! As much as I love Shokugekis, I can't help but feel the need to ease that burden off my back sometimes."

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" she said as she continued licking her ice cream.

"Do you, though?"

"What do you mean, do I? Of course I understand."

"I mean…I never actually seen you had a Shokugeki before the Regiment de Cuisine."

"Yukihira Souma, are you implying that I can't win any Shokugekis?"

"No! No! Of course not. It's just that…you have such tremendous skill—not to mention your god tongue—but you rarely engage in Shokugekis…don't you think it's kind of a waste?"

"I just feel like there's no point in engaging them since everybody in the academy knew of my proficiencies already. But one thing for sure, though. I'll beat you any time of the year, Souma-kun."

"Whoa, now that's some bold statement you're making! Sure you're up for it?" he leaned his head.

"Uh-huh. I'll beat you in ways you couldn't even think of."

"I'll look forward to it, then! Ahahaha!"

Afterwards, they continued chatting below the tree, enjoying each of their ice cream while the scorching sun shines brightly. There's this one occasion where Souma wanted to try the vanilla one—the one Erina was having. She was heavily reluctant at first, but in the end, she let him take a quick lick at her ice cream only if he'd let her taste his. They both eventually complied and minutes later, they were stealing licks from each other's ice creams with giggles and teases.

Totally, utterly, extremely different from the usual Nakiri Erina.

When they had finished their ice creams, they quickly left the bench towards the log flume ride.

* * *

"Ready to get wet?" he asked innocently.

"You shouldn't say that to a girl!" she glared at him. "especially when you phrase it so ambiguous like that! Honestly, you're the densest person I've ever met."

"Wh—I'm really sorry! I-I didn't mean it like that, I swear! I j-just…well…"

"Whatever, let's get in line."

It was already early afternoon, and the log flume's line was incredibly packed. The ride itself is mountain-themed, with the experience as if the guests were riding its waterfalls. Scenic wallpapers are also installed on the ride's walls to maximize the picturesque sensation of the highlands, as well as chirp sound effects which can be heard occasionally from the hidden speakers.

A very contrast to the rides they rode earlier, this line took almost one and a half hour to get their turn. When it finally comes, they both sat in front of the log after leaving their bags at its start point, as two other guests occupied the back seat.

The log climbed up the mock hill, went inside these mock caverns, before climbing again to the top of the venue. And by mere seconds, the log sled down the watery slope at unprecedented speed!

"Whoaaaa!"

"KYAAAAA!" she and Souma screamed in unison, as well as the two strangers.

Because they both were in the front seat, the water splashed their faces, their bodies, and their sides simultaneously right after they reached the end of the slope!

"Bleh! Bleh! I accidentally swallowed some of the water, damnit!"

"AHAHAHA! You should've seen the look on your face, Souma-kun!" she laughed while pointing a finger at him.

"Oh my god, that water tasted like alum!"

"As if you've tasted alum before."

"Believe me, Erina-tan," he paused, noticing they both are now completely soaking wet. "I once licked my father's deodorant because it smelled good."

"Bahahaha! You are really helpless, you know that?"

After a while, they got off the log, then hastily grabbed their respective bags and proceeded to change in the locker room conveniently located nearby. While Souma was still draining the water from his wet clothing, he thought of her.

 _No matter how one would look at it, she seems to be enjoying herself despite was reluctant at first. All those headmistress business, that coup she's going to handle, and most importantly, that noble personality of hers appeared to vanish into thin air. And if that isn't a good thing, I don't know what is. I feel like this ice between us is melting at a rapid swiftness, and there's only her to thank for it._

Shortly after, they met up in front of the locker room, before Souma suddenly stated

"Now I'm feeling suuuper hungry."

"We should eat our bentos, then," she suggested.

"Oh, right! You mean your bentos that you made full of love?"

"N-Not necessarily full of love! It's just…something I thought while making breakfast this morning!" she tried to hide her blush, to no avail.

"Ahahaha, it's alright. Hey, let's sit over there!"

"O-Okay…" she complied.

Both then proceeded to sit on one of the benches—again, below the shade of a particular tree.

* * *

"Now to see what's inside," he eagerly took out the box from his backpack while Erina did the same. The boy almost recklessly opened the lid, and in an instant, a magnificent aroma spread around the two! Even it's already late-lunchtime, the outstanding scent of the bento—with some kind of special sauce—was still able to please Souma's nostrils.

"What do you call this bento, Erina-tan?"

"I won't tell you," she remarked coldly.

"Then I won't eat it."

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you," the blonde pouted. "But promise me not to laugh."

"I promise. Cross my heart."

"I…I call it **Coriander Karaage Bento ~Vive la Revolution Style~** …"

"…wow. Just…wow," he said, dumbfounded.

"W-Well, seeing the guys at the Polar Star dorm make their own version of your made-up style, as well as Aldini-san and even Alice-san…I'll only feel left out if I don't secretly try it myself, you know? B-Besides, I haven't rewarded you properly for finishing those paperwork in time…"

"…I should probably start a new research society when the next academic year starts."

"You could, but considering your position as the first seat, you probably won't have the time to manage both," she stated casually, taking out the chopsticks.

"I guess you have a point…then, shall we dig in?"

"Yep. Let's dig in."

The first thing Souma took a bite from was the karaage itself. As though it were a timed bomb, the flavor only intensified with each munch he took, before completely exploding inside his mouth.

"Wait, this is exceedingly good! Did you soak the chicken with buttermilk first?"

"Yep. And I added some cayenne pepper and lemon zest inside, too."

He took a second bite. "…this is outrageously exceptional, Erina-tan!"

"O-Of course! It was made by none other than me, you know? Stop muttering such nonsense!"

They went on and talked about the steps to make this new recipe, with the red head being the more excited one. Then again, most of the talk consisted of Souma suggesting his usual 'unique combinations' to try with the karaage, in which Erina would instantly refuse.

While they were enjoying their late lunch, she saw a sign across the street. An electronic sign, to be exact.

"Hey, look," she pointed towards the sign. "It's a musical theater show."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's going to be held at the park's amphitheater…and…it's going to start in half an hour?"

"Do you wanna go?" she asked, secretly hoping for yes as an answer.

"I don't see a reason not to. Moreover, we already changed our clothes, and going for another ride would make us sweat again."

"Good point. Let's see here," she put aside her bento box, to take out the park map "we're here, at the south end of the park. The amphitheater is all the way up north. We have to eat quickly if we're going to watch the show!"

"Yeah, as much as I hate to, I'm gonna finish this bento fast!"

With that, they hurriedly finished up the remainings of their bento boxes, their sole intention was to make it to the show in time.

* * *

Shortly after, they arrived at the semi-outdoor venue with only ten minutes remaining. They quickly took their seats since there weren't any much of it left.

Then, before they even realized ten minutes were gone, the musical show started.

It's a classic story telling the life of a knight who fell in love with a princess from his rival kingdom. The princess had mutual feelings for the knight, too, as they keep meeting each other secretly. Eventually the princess' father, the king, knew of this and promptly waged war against the knight's kingdom.

The lovebirds were completely distraught by the war. Even so, during it, they continued to meet secretly, ignoring their parents' politics. Then, one day, the princess found that her father had been assassinated, and the knight was the only person at that room. She accused him of doing such acts, only for him to say that he's innocent.

The princess didn't believe what he said and they broke their contacts temporarily. Going in her room, the princess found a letter was written by her father at his last moments. It revealed the true conspirator of this war. She quickly apologized to the knight for not believing in him, and they decided to track down this conspirator.

Ultimately, the duo confronted the conspirator. After a hard-fought victory, they made it public that the one who had been sending the threatening letters to both kingdoms were none other than the conspirator itself. Realizing there's nothing more to fight for, the two kingdoms instead formed an alliance and the princess took her late father's throne, now a queen.

While having her eyes on the main stage where the last song is being performed, Erina leaned her head on Souma's shoulder.

"It's…really sweet, don't you think?"

"What?"

"The show, you dummy."

"Hmm, yeah. It's good."

"It's already this hour, though," she muttered, still leaning on him. The show itself took about an hour of their time.

"Yeah," he looked up and noticed it was already getting dark. "We should probably go home."

"Not yet. We still have one ride to go."

"Which is?"

"The ferris wheel!" she lifted her head, her eyes starry.

"Hmm, to think of it, it's actually a good idea to enjoy peace for a moment, after a whole day of adrenaline-inducing rides."

"See? Should we get going then?"

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

It had become apparent to them that it was also the time for the park's weekly firework display. Moreover, an impromptu plan was instantly made that they were going to watch the fireworks while they were up in the ferris wheel. So that's two birds with one stone—as Souma implied.

Located at the center of the park, the ferris wheel overlooks almost every corner of the park itself. The roller coaster, the haunted house, the lake, the picnic area, the general stores, and even the parking lot. They went and hopped on one of the glass pods with a maximum capacity of 4 person. They occupied the entire capsule for themselves, though, as no one would join.

Instead of sitting face to face, Erina and Souma sat side-by-side (facing the same direction).

"The fireworks display should start at…three minutes from now," he stated, looking at the clock on his phone.

"For real? In three minutes, we would've reached the top!"

"Yep, the better it will be."

"Hey, Souma-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You know…I think I get what letting go of myself means," her cheeks were darkly flushed.

"You do? Well, you look like you had a great time, so…" he paused.

"…indeed. I had a great time today. Thanks to you, my first seat."

"Ahahaha, no problem, no problem!" he said while raising his thumb up confidently. "By the way, you look really cute under the moonlight."

"A-Ah…thanks…you too…"

' _You too'? What the hell?_ She internally cursed herself.

Shortly, it had been already three minutes. They are at the highest spot of the wheel, and the display of the fireworks brightly lighted up their surroundings. Crackles of red, blue, and green illuminated the evening sky of the park romantically. Fluorescent colors burst here and there above the ever-so-vibrant amusement park.

It was simply a dazzling sight.

"It's…beautiful," she looked out the pod window.

"It sure is…hey, Erina-tan?" he called out, making her turn away from the window.

He leaned his head closer. She didn't back away, albeit clandestinely perplexed on the boy's actions.

Then, he kissed her.

He was left breathless, and so was she. As if the fireworks were acting as their colorful background, her palm reached for his shirt, gripping it tightly while her eyes stayed closed. His hand reached for her chin, caressing it lightly at their very first kiss. It wasn't a passionate kiss—moreover, it wasn't the kiss where both entangle their tongues with each other. It wasn't a kiss they needed.

It was a kiss they deserved.

Her insides were now practically overflowing as she felt butterflies going frenzy in her stomach. Sure, she had read a few first-kiss moments on her shoujo mangas. She even dreamt about it on one particular night. But one thing for sure, she did not expect herself to…enjoy it so much.

After what seemed like hours, he pulled away. She shot a disappointed look.

"I-I'm really sorry, Erina-tan! I-I didn't mean…well…I just thought you looked really beautiful with the lights, and…and—"

"—shut up."

She pulled him in for another kiss. Her arms, now around his neck, was tugging his hair. As though she wanted to pull him in as close as possible despite they were practically next to each other. In response, his hand snuck to her back, and hugged her in return.

She moaned lightly onto the kiss, and as another firework went off next to their pod, the headmistress slid her tongue into his lips for a daring French. He complied, then opened his mouth to let her in.

Moments after another, their tongue was wrestling inside each other's mouths, leaving a small trail of saliva every time one of them gasps for air, only to close it again with another French more fervent than the one before.

Needless to say, they were relishing it. She moaned his name softly as the boy continued to show dominance.

Then, he pulled away for the second time, noticing how _red_ and _flustered_ Erina was. Even with only the fireworks' luminance, he could still see her lips were slightly swollen due to the intensity they had until just now.

She pouted, clearly craving more.

"W-Wow…"

"—shut up, Souma-kun…I-I can't think straight…," she remarked while still panting heavily.

"I mean…I know…but I didn't think you'd be that bold!"

"How could you say something so casually after what just happened? Don't tell me that wasn't your first kiss…!"

"Eh? No, it was my first kiss, too. Although you battled for supremacy like you've ever done it before."

"No! Absolutely not! I mean…I think I read one too many shoujo mangas," she admitted shyly.

"…"

"…"

"Shall we go home now?"

"Yes," she beamed while still blushing. "Let's go home."

* * *

In the end, they redeemed the gift cards they got earlier for two photo booth prints (Erina was making this rare grinning face of hers). It was a sure nice day they both had. Away from Totsuki. Away from Shokugekis. Away from their friends' prying eyes—well, save for Mimasaka Subaru, who has secretly supported their love endeavors since the very beginning.

After her driver came to pick them both up, they got in the backseat, legs almost falling apart due to fatigue. Nonetheless, it was a sweet, memorable fatigue.

"Hey, Erina-tan…"

"Y-Yeah?" she answered, still not being able to take their kiss off her mind.

"Now that your father is gone, and there's no reason for you to not stay at the Nakiri mansion," he paused, looking out the car window. "Does that mean…you're going to move out from Polar Star?"

His question shook her unimaginably.

"You're right…I might move back to the mansion sooner or later…but I'll come visit you guys every now and then!"

"You will?" he perked up. "I mean… with you being the new director, would you even have the spare time to visit us?"

"Yes. I will. After all, the Polar Star people are the ones who opened my visions about cooking."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

With that, the car sped up through the evening traffic, towards their home. Polar Star.

* * *

There's a lot of things I would like to say.

First, writing the haunted house part was more than torturous as I had to constantly check my back and would jump at the slightest sound. Yes. I am an adult and still afraid of ghosts. Sue me.

Second, I really did took my time writing this chapter because I did not want it to appear rushed as the first and second ones. Also, it was because I was constantly asked by my friends to play counter-strike. But you guys coped with my inconsistency and that, my friends, is the true definition of amazing. You guys are amazing. I wouldn't have continued this far if it weren't for your follows, favorites, and reviews. That sounded cheesy.

Third, the new chapter of SnS completely ruined my vibe. I thought Souma (canonically) had already known that the elite ten is going to be handling lots of paperwork and fieldwork. Turns out the dense red head hasn't got a single clue on what being an elite ten is about. I almost scrapped this entire chapter because of those devils! Why would you guys update the chapter so fast? **I'm joking**. Y'all can update the chapters everyday if y'all would like to, dearest Saeki and Tsukuda.

Lastly, I really enjoyed writing the ice cream part and the kiss part.

I implore you, dearest readers, to review this chapter with all your heart. Just say what you wanna say. It could be anything, I promise! You could say that this chapter didn't live up to your expectations, or you could say that this chapter was good, or maybe you could say that I should stop playing counter-strike and get on with the next chapter (which will probably be a Sorina smut).

With that being said, see you in the next chapter…hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4: The Night

This is it. The M-rated final piece (you may not continue if you don't like smut). Before we continue, there's some things I would like to point out.

I understand that my usage of the -tan suffix clearly puts uneasiness to certain people, and I deeply apologize. However, I am absolutely not familiar with Japanese honorifics most couples use, and I googled it and found that -tan was of appropriate. Simply put, the -tan honorific I used in the last chapters were purely experimental. Moreover, as LDrag said, I was frankly troubled and uncomfortable using the said honorific but was too committed to change. Even if the characters weren't OOC, their dialogues were, and that's a painful shame. But realistically speaking, your review gave me a hard slap in the face I didn't know I needed.

For this chapter, _**I'll try to use the original manga nicknames**_. Let's see if it's any good. (It's pretty much flavorless smut anyway so y'all wouldn't mind, would you?)

I would like to thank those who had reviewed, followed, or favorited this fanfic. Honestly though, even if it didn't live up to my expectations, with you guys saying that this is good and all, made me somehow touched. I don't know about you, but that's pretty fucking amazing by my standards.

Onto the story, then! This chapter takes place about two nights after the date.

* * *

"So, this is your last night in the Polar Star, huh Erinacchi?" Yuki asked. The people of the Polar Star are now gathered in the spacious dining hall, celebrating the farewell party of Erina—in which the new headmistress will be leaving for her mansion the first thing tomorrow morning. Not to their surprise, Megumi had excellent proficiency in tending the newly-acquired seeds from Shinomiya (refer to chapter 2), because she yielded first-rate vegetables from the Polar Star garden. As a result, the dishes that were served that night tasted more than incomparably exceptional! Souma also managed to talk Ibusaki into making his new **Smoked Aubergine Beef Brisket ~Vive la Revolution Style~**.

"True. I had already packed most of my stuff in the boxes I requested earlier," she said while eating her portion of the meal.

"We're really going to miss you," Isshiki added. It goes without saying that Erina is going to miss the Polar Star dorm, too. With the fact that she's already gotten familiar with the infamous naked apron, and the not-so-confusing washing machine.

"I promise I'll visit every now and then," the blonde beamed warmly. "Moreover, all of you are always welcome at my mansion or my new director's office. Do come by anytime you like."

"Ah? Definitely we'll come!"

"Yeah, yeah! After all, we're friends now, right?"

"If you still need help at your mansion's washing machine, hit us up!"

"True that!"

The rest of the residents replied her with smiles no less sincere. They were the ones who succeeded to melt the ice inside Erina's heart, and she could've sworn she would remember all of them even after they graduate.

The true diamonds of the Jewel Generation.

"Thank you, all of you… I promise…I won't forget the things you've done," she felt her eyes become moist—but being the prideful woman she always was, it took her all her might not to let a tear trickle down her cheek. "Even…even the small things like teaching me how to use a vacuum cleaner, or lending me those shoujo mangas…and especially letting me stay for free during these last couple of days…I…I…"

There was silence.

"Oi, Nakiri! Don't you get all sentimental, it's not like we're not going to see each other again!" it was the red head who exclaimed from the other end of the room.

"It's true, Nakiri. We can still meet in our mutual classes and whatnot," Ryoko added.

"Hey, come to think of it, if she's the director now, will it be mandatory?" Daigo asked with his palm touching his chin.

"It won't," Erina replied calmly. "I asked my grandfather about it, and due to the immense amount of work I'll need to do every day, most likely I'll be skipping classes—well, save for the ones I'm really interested in."

"And that would be?" Tadokoro leaned her head forward.

"Th-The French cooking class…for one."

"Wait, isn't that the class which Souma also takes?" the bluenette inquired again.

"B-But it's not like I'll go to that class because of him, you know?! I personally want to indulge myself in French cuisine, so bringing him into this is completely irrelevant…!" she blushed fiercely.

"Yeah, well, let's see how long you can get your eyes off me, Nakiri," he cockily stated.

"Wha—why, you!"

"Hey, don't you think I didn't even notice you were eyeballing me during our Shokugeki with Rindou-senpai and Tsukasa-senpai."

"I was NOT eyeballing you!"

"You wanna see the replay video?" he grinned in victory.

"…whatever. I was only concerned about your second-rate appetizer, anyway," she pointed her index finger to the boy.

"Hey, can you guys take this couple thing somewhere else?" Yuki retorted, clearly annoyed by the fact that these two lovebirds are having their lover's quarrel during a supposedly-fun party.

"By the way, who are the new elite ten members aside from Yukihira?" Marui said so while fixing his glasses.

"It's not yet decided. Even that the council building is fully furnished to better suit our new members, it's still hanging by a thread on who will be taking which seat," Souma clarified briefly. "The ones that are fixed is Alice on sixth, Kurokiba at fifth, and Hayama at fourth. The others…well…it has yet to be decided. Oh! I almost forgot, Tadokoro will be taking the tenth seat!"

The entire room applauded and instantly cheered Tadokoro as she blushed, clearly not used to being praised. After all, last year's first years—now second years—are growing and evolving at such incredibly exponential speed, especially during the Central regime and the promotion exams, as the Rebels needed to put it extra effort to overcome Central's dirty tricks. It is of no surprise that even someone as 'underlooked' as Tadokoro managed to grasp the tenth seat, the former seat of Totsuki's current director.

Even so, Souma secretly hoped that she would never suffer the arduous amount of paperwork that he did.

With that, the party continued as everyone enjoyed themselves with Ryoko's bootleg liquor and Souma's experimental dishes.

* * *

It was about midnight that the party ended with almost everyone passing out—even Tadokoro who apparently had almost no alcohol tolerance. The only ones still awake were Erina and Souma.

They were both currently enjoying the evening breeze on the dorm's balcony.

"You know," he voiced. "I'm really going to miss your presence."

"Wh—hey! Just now you made me try your blackcurrant pistachio gnocchi, which was straight up the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted during my career as ' _the God's tongue_ '. And—and now you've got the cheek to say those cheesy things?!" again, she pointed a finger against his face.

"Whoa, careful what you're saying, Nakiri. That innovative gnocchi was one of my masterpieces, mind you."

"Honestly, for the sake of this dorm's sanity, don't ever make those kinds of dishes again, Yukihira."

"Ahahaha! Come on, it's not even that bad," he laughed heartily.

"Matter of fact, it is. But seriously though…don't. Just don't."

"But I did mean it when I said I'm going to miss you," he conveyed.

"H-How many times we talked about this again?" she let out an exasperated sigh. "It's not like I'm going to some far away country and would never see you anymore. Besides, the dorm is practically ten minutes away from my mansion. You can just visit me anytime."

"Would tomorrow be a good time to visit?"

"Sure, if you'd like to," her eyes met his.

"And the day after?"

"Erm…yeah."

"The day after that?"

"Yes—and before you ask your next question, the answer will be yes. Then again, I won't be home all the time. I've still got those archived files I need to take care of in my office."

"Oh, right!" he perked up for a second. "Since the new school year is right around the corner, does that mean you're going to make your speech soon?"

"Yeah," she added, looking away to the evening sky. "The things that have been occupying my mind lately is the students' orientation program and the rapport training camp. Genuinely, being the director is not easy, Yukihira. So please stop getting on my nerves from now on."

"I'm not getting on your nerves."

"You're not—!? Okay, what about that certain hot spring town document that I inquired two days ago?" she raised her tone in annoyance.

"Eh? It's just…a mere misplacement! I could've sworn I left it on my desk!"

"Yeah, right—see, this is what I'm talking about. You haven't been on the first seat for no longer than two weeks, and you're already neglecting your tasks. Please, Yukihira. Don't make this job harder as if it wasn't already," she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright. Point taken," he sighed in defeat. "But, you missed one detail, Nakiri."

She shot a confused look, as she made it crystal clear that the boy wearing his iconic dark grey shirt shouldn't disregard his duties as the first seat of the council. "Detail? What detail?"

"You haven't said that you'll miss me."

She blushed at the sudden demand, instantly looking away to hide it.

"W-Well…I guess I'll slightly miss you. Only slightly..."

"Slightly?" he raised his eyebrow.

"…Yukihira, you just ruined my tastebuds not fifteen minutes ago. You're lucky you even got a 'slightly' from me."

"Heheheh, fair enough. Hey, do you wanna get inside?"

"Let's get inside," she nodded. "It's getting a little chilly."

* * *

In front of their rooms—.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" the red head waved his hand.

Knowing there's no one else in the dimly-lit corridor except for both of them, she speedily strode in front of him and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"O-Okay…Nakiri, where does that come from?" he was taken aback.

"…hey, you said you'd miss me, right?" she flared up, looking him in the eye.

"Well…yeah…"

"Then prove it," she tugs his collar with one hand, while the other clung to his neck like no tomorrow. It is worth noting that ever since their first kiss in the ferris wheel a couple of days back, they had never gone through such circumstances anymore. Either their friends—especially the overprotective Hisako—would interrupt their intimate moments, or the blonde would get too embarrassed to do such things again. That being said, with Erina making the first move now, it's something new for both of them.

"Whoa—wait up, Nakiri. Is this because I put too much pistachio in that gnocchi earlier?" he said when he noticed his girlfriend leaned closer.

"Pistachio?" she cocked her head.

"Wait, didn't you know pistachios are basically aphros?"

"Oh, so you intentionally made me try your dish just for me to have the aphro?" pouting, her clutch around his neck only got clingier.

"N-Not that! I swear I wasn't up to anything bad…! It's just—"

"—It's okay," she smirked, sparking too much a contrast from the usual haughty and snobbish Nakiri Erina. "Just take responsibility."

With that, she leaned her head towards his, lips overlapping each other when they both closed their eyes. It was more than apparent to the boy that his girlfriend-slash-headmistress is now more aroused than a bull on mating season.

Well, he was to blame after all. She said 'take responsibility', and he determined himself that he totally would, given the flawless situation in which they were given.

Much to his surprise, she aggressively pushed him against the cold wall, her tongue looking for his lips' opening as she continuously licked them.

"H—Hey, Nakiri…" he said between kisses.

She didn't answer. She was technically tasting him and as soon as he said that, she saw the opportunity and slid her tongue right in.

"Hmn—…" she softly mewled, revealing her wanton behavior.

"H-Hey, Nakiri…if…we're going to, you know…w-we can't do it here…," he stammered, sneaking his arm towards her lower back.

"Your room or mine?" she responded, panting.

"Mine," Souma replied, his other free arm reaching for the door handle beside him.

Swiftly, they made their way into his room, locking the door after in mere seconds. Once inside, it was his turn to pin her against the wall. His palms gripped tightly on her wrists, restraining them almost mercilessly.

"…you smell really good, Nakiri…" he whispered as he buried his face on her neck. The moon was their only source of light, with them being too occupied to even turn on the lights.

"A-Ah—saying something like that will ruin the mood, you know?"

"Wait, did you get a new perfume? Is this—vanilla?" his nose trailed to her ears.

"Y-Yes…Hisako gave me…A-Ah…" she whimpered when he sniffed her earlobe, clutching his red hair in bliss.

"Would you be so kind and wear it always?"

"Would you be so kind and stop t-teasing me?!" her face got even redder.

"Ahahaha, as you wish, my princess—" he took her lips by surprise, daringly inserting his tongue into her mouth before she complied. She moaned into his mouth, arms now fastened around his neck and her palm on his hair. The distance between them seemed infinite for the woman, one of the reasons she couldn't get her arms off him.

"Y-Yukihira…please…" she said, gasping for breath.

"Please?" he grinned.

"I—I want…I need…," she couldn't complete her words when he took her for a kiss again. Their lips would probably be swollen by that time. "I—I need this, Yukihira…Haa—!"

She gasped in shock when his hand reached her stomach. Not once in her merry and short life had Nakiri Erina expected him to be this dominatingly perverted. Well, she already read the know-how about perverted males, thanks to her most beloved shoujo mangas, but Souma was on a completely different level.

"…what do you mean, you need this?" he mumbled, breaking the kiss.

"I—I need…oh, for god's sake, just let me show you instead," she grabbed his shirt and started unbuttoning it hastily, after quickly switching positions—his back was now against the wall.

"W-Whoa, why are you such in a hurry…?" it was his turn to be startled by the girl's actions.

"…cause you're as slow as a rock."

"Hey, Nakiri?"

"Huh?" she looked at his face, palms still on his shirt.

"I really like you."

At that moment, all the blood rushed to her face in the blink of an eye. "W-What's the big idea!? We're about to do it…and that's the only thing that came up on your mind?"

"What do you mean?" he noticed that she paused her fingers that were just now busy with his shirt. "It's true. I really like you. That's why I said I'm going to miss you when you move."

"W-Well, I guess…I like you too," she blushed, looking down.

He lift her chin up, and overlaps her lips with his for the seemingly-hundredth time this evening. It wasn't a passionate kiss, nor it was dirty. It was a sweet, loving kiss where their tongues stayed inside.

"So?" she beamed.

"What?" he cocked his head at the sudden question.

"Shall we do this?"

It was a rhetorical question. Nonetheless, he nodded softly. Making their way into the bed, he pushed her down on her back while their tongues continued to wrestle each other's. Her legs automatically circled around his hips, her throat moaning ever-so-softly at the blissful taste of his lips.

"I take that back," he pulled away, leaving a confused—and flushed Erina right below him.

"Huh—wha—?"

"That gnocchi was terrible."

"Hmph!" she playfully pouted. "I told you so."

"But for me to enjoy it _with you_ ," he lowered his head, brushing his swollen lips with hers. "Made it way better."

"Y-You pervert…" breathlessly, she looked away.

With her hands still pounced on his neck, her palms in his hair, and her legs around his waist, his palm was to take action now. Reluctantly, he started undoing the shirt she got on. At first, he was afraid that she might stop him from doing such insolent acts. But only seconds later, it had come to him that she wasn't planning on stopping at all.

Seeing this green light, he quickly undid all the buttons, revealing his girlfriend's breathtaking bust before him, previously taking off the troublesome clothing article to who-cares-where.

"D-Don't stare at them too much…" she frowned.

"A-Ah, sorry…I…I couldn't help it."

"Ufufu… you're really helpless."

Interlocking their lips again, he reached for her back to unclasp her bra, when the woman stopped him short.

 _Oh boy, it turns out my instincts were right after all_ , he thought. There's no way Erina would allow him to do indecorous things. Her response after that, however, proved that he was wrong.

"H—Hey, I took my top off, so it's only customary for you to…to take yours off, too," she tugged his red t-shirt violently, her breath out of control.

Grinning from ear to ear, he lifted his arm as she took his t-shirt off hurriedly, revealing his torso. It wasn't particularly muscular, nor it was ideal. But nonetheless, it was the body of a man who saved her. That was more than enough—at least for the blonde.

It was the right time to reach for her back. She did not stop him this time, instead arching her back to make it easier for the red head.

"Hmm—Nakiri, how do you undo this thing?" he breathily whispered in her earlobe.

"…for god's sake, Yukihira…just—just rip them already—!" it took her all her might not to snap at him.

"And buying you a new one? Nuh-uh, thanks."

"Y—You gotta pinch it first—haa—don't…breath in my ear like that…!"

"Ah, got it!" he said as the hook was undone, quickly taking it off. Now the topless Erina laid on her back, atop his bed, right below him. Realizing that her bra was thrown to the floor, she quickly grabbed one of his pillows and covered her breasts with it.

"Eh? What's wrong?" he shot a worried look.

"I—It's shameful…you know?" she stammered, gripping the pillow tight as her heart raced like never before.

"Hey, it's alright," he soothed, taking away the pillow from her grasp slowly. "It's alright."

He repeated himself, unhurriedly encouraging her to not cover herself with the pillow—after all, no one else were to watch them. They were having their much-deserved private time.

And it laid right before his eyes. Her bare chest. After she had halfheartedly let go of the said pillow, his hand guided itself to lightly fondle at one of her breasts, forcing out a small mewl from her mouth.

"Ahn—Yuki…hira—!" her clutch around his neck tightened.

"H—Hey, does it feel good?"

"Haa—y…yeah…" panting, she struggled to answer

"Then how about this?" he asked, promptly flicking the already-erect nipple with his thumb.

"It—It tickles! Don't play me around like I'm some sort of—haa!" she gasped, the sudden contact of his lips on her breasts startled the blonde.

If she were in her right mind, no way in hell would she ever allow Souma to do such things. She? The royal, dignified, and authoritative headmistress Nakiri Erina? Now currently trying to catch her breath while her boyfriend straight up pleasures her? No one would ever have thought that this act of lechery was to happen. Moreover, this was their first times, so neither of them were experienced.

"Oi, stop being so loud, people are going to hear us," he demanded, only for her to blush furiously.

"…y-your fault...!" was all she could exclaim quietly.

"On a lighter side note," his lips trailed to her collarbone, and towards her ear. "You look cute when you're at this state."

"S-Stop teasing me—Yukihira…!" she panted, clearly out of breath.

By now, her panties were as wet as a waterfall, her womanhood practically twitching at every single touch of his. It didn't take long for the boy to realize this, as his fingers unintentionally touched her private areas when he was feeling up her thighs.

"KYAAA!" hastily, she sat up, covering her crotch with her hands.

"Ah—I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to brush it like that…just…just…!" he stood up, panicking.

"You're really a p-pervert!" her voice was shaken.

"But then, you were really wet down there—don't tell me you secretly wanted this, too?"

"About that…I…," she paused. "W-Well, knowing that you already did such turns, let's—let's do it now…"

"Do what now?" he tilted his head, partly confused.

"Do…that…"

He leaned in for another kiss, her hands hesitantly unbuckling his belt while occasionally sighing into Souma's deep mouth. On the other hand, his palms continued to fondle his girlfriend's bust, blowing her sanity away.

Now fully rigid, she revealed his shaft right after pulling down his boxers.

 _So this is what a man's member looks like…_ she muttered inwardly, touching the stiff tip. Souma jumped slightly in reaction, not anticipating Erina to be so bold.

"What is it?" she looked up.

"N—Nothing…"

"Was it because I did this?" she touched the tip again.

"Ah—don't do that—!"

"I'll make you regret teasing me, ufufu."

With that, she started to stroke his shaft, with this so-called 'revenge' of hers. Souma groaned every time she touches his tip, occasionally shuddering at the indescribable buzz. Seconds later, her stroking only got even faster.

"Haah—N-Nakiri…I think I'm gonna—" he was doing his best to hold back his insides.

"Gonna what?"

"Fuaah!" as he shot his juice out of its tip, splashing all over her face, the man groaned audibly. "A-Ah, sorry—here," he reached over to his desk, before handing over a box of tissue to the woman.

"It smells awful…" she complained while wiping her face.

"Well…yeah," he mustered, not really knowing what to say. "Uh, can you take yours off, too? I feel really exposed, ahahaha."

"Hmm, alright…" she muttered awkwardly. Erina stood up, and took off her skirt and panties in a relatively tentative nature. "So…uh, that thing of yours is going inside this thing of mine, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He scratched his head.

"Ah, okay—" she laid on her back once more, as Souma towered over her slender body. His painfully erect manhood (it has recovered from the incident earlier, now ready to fight) stood mere inches of her entrance. At first, she was wary of the thought that Souma is now able to see her fully naked—no strings attached.

Probably the aphro's effect had already began to wear off, seeing her needy and wanton attitude earlier which was also gradually changing from the girl she really is—and she thought she probably went too far to back down now. Might as well go for it. At any rate, this is Souma they're talking about, so Erina has got almost no reason to hold back.

"B-Be gentle, okay?"

"Okay…here goes."

His wood slowly opened her labia, and she gripped the sheets while enduring the pain. "Hngg—!" she groaned, gritting her teeth while Souma starts to feel the walls of her hymen. "H-Hey! I said be gentle!"

"Huh? I'm sorry—I'm going as slow as I can, really!"

"Haa—how come yours is really big?"

"Not my fault," he retorted playfully. "Maybe it's those tight walls of yours."

"You lecherous good-for-nothing—ahn…! Where did you even learn those words?"

"I didn't learn them, I'm experiencing them right here," he pointed down to her crotch.

Moments passed, and the seemingly-excruciating discomfort she previously experienced as her chastity was taken away, now was beginning to turn to the pleasure none of them could ever describe. She continuously moaned his name, and he continuously told her to keep it down.

"Haa—Yukihira…" she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"Promise…me you'll always wear this perfume—ah…"

"I—haahn…wait, wha—!"

He took her for another kiss, effectively cutting her objection. His tongue hastily inserted itself to her mouth, only to be met with hers as they started exchanging saliva, his hips not planning to stop any moment now.

"Don't stop…don't—don't…ahn…" breaking the kiss, her fingers were buried in his red hair.

"Whoa, you're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"…ahn—dummy!"

"Shh, they'll hear us...!"

"Ah—I don't—kyaa!" she gasped, her walls tightening as he hit that spot mercilessly. "Hey, Yukihira…I think—if you keep thrusting—"

"I know—haa—I'm nearing mine, too…"

"Go faster—faster! Don't stop…"

With her demand, he decided to pick up the pace albeit his thigh is already killing him—telling him he's already weary. The thrusts were irresistible to both of them, with Erina arching her back every time he goes in, to ensure he hits the emphasized spot. Her nails, now trembling, buried themselves in his back.

"Don't stop—pleasepleasepleaseplease…aahn…"

"Haa—I…really like it…"

"Wh—What?"

"You know," he smirked, brushing off the sweat from his forehead. "When you moan like that. I like it."

"Stop…saying things like that—!"

"…Nakiri…I think I'm gonna…"

"H-Hey! Pull out, pull out!"

He withdrew his shaft from her insides, before almost instantly spewing his load onto her stomach while she, on the other hand, effectually fountained her juice on his lower crotch. Both exhaling in pleasure—relishing the entire moment which laid before their very eyes.

It happened in mere seconds, but in their eyes, the moment lasted for eons when they looked each other in the eye—albeit the moonlight wasn't that much of a luminosity towards the room. Needless to say, it was also the first time that he actually seen a woman 'squirt', as people would like to say.

Then again, they were happily content with the way the are now, no matter how one would deny it. Oh, and the blood-stained bedsheet? It wasn't left for their care at that moment.

Erina touched the smeared semen on her belly, considering its stickiness. "Hey, Yukihira?" she panted his name, breathless and virtually needy.

"Yeah?" he answered, trying to catch some oxygen.

"Can I…Can I use your shower?"

"Huh—oh, sure! You can even use my towel if you want to."

"T-Thanks, all this gooey liquid is making me feel…squeamish," she chuckled, before sitting up and wiping the juice from her stomach with sheets of tissue. She swiftly made her way into Souma's bathroom, and after closing the wooden door behind her, started the shower and rinsed all the sweat and semen from her body—and her mouth.

* * *

"We should do this more often, you know?" he teased, while watching her dress.

"Y-Yeah…about that…"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't know…it just feels a little wrong, you know?" she said, buttoning up her shirt. "Then again, I never expected you to be such a pervert."

"Are you leaving?" his eyes filled with concern—a slight hint of sadness.

"Well, yeah. I can't stay here with you, can I?"

"Technically, you can. It's your last night at this dorm, after all," he persuaded. She shook her head.

"No, but I can suggest a better proposal," smirking, she leaned in towards his earlobe, infuriatingly close that he can hear her breathe. "Come by the mansion tomorrow night."

Instantly, she turned around towards the door, exiting the room in one swift motion. Leaving a dumbfounded—and heavily flushed—Souma alone on his own bed.

* * *

Having no beta was more than torturous.

First-time-awkward sex is the hardest kind to write (for me). I had to control their steaming emotions and their lustful desires to not let it overlap the idea of ' _hey, this our first time, let's do it gently_ '. So if you think Souma and Erina in this chapter were annoyingly awkward, then I have done my job properly. Otherwise, if you think this is steamy and lewd, then I have failed. Also, this chapter's progress was agonizingly slow, and again I apologize for that. Counter-Strike was to blame.

How well did I do with the original manga nicknames and not using the suffix -tan? I know a number of people might be a little perturbed by this sudden change of writing style, but I had to do it to see which style suits me the best.

I would like to thank you again for the last time, to those who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my piece. Probably I'm going to write again (and no -tan suffix in the future, I promise!) in this fandom, but most likely it'll have to wait until I get my desired rank in Counter-Strike. *wink* *wink*

 **Until then, see you!**


End file.
